The Simpsons:The Final Chapter
by MC CJ
Summary: When new kids come to Springfield Elementary, their appearance intimidates many at school. However, the mentioning of Trappuccino adds more to the mystery of who these kids are. An old rivalry, thought to be over is renewed, forcing the children to work together with the new kids.
1. Introduction

(**Author's Note**: The show is the property of Matt Groening as well as all characters, episodes, and places. I only take credit for the characters made. At first I was nervous about doing this, but decided to do it anyway. This is my first fan-fic about The Simpsons and the first fan-fic I've done around since 2011. I hope everyone reading enjoys it).

It was clear morning in the town of Springfield. Outside of the Simpson's house, Bart and Lisa were waiting for the bus to take them to school. The bus was running about twenty minutes late this morning.

It was odd as Otto was usually on time, however it never dawned on Bart or Lisa that something maybe wrong. As they were waiting for the bus, Lisa was busy reading a book for the test that her class would be taking today.

Bart was mischievously devising a plan to annoy his little sister as he put his finger in his mouth. He then placed his spit covered finger in Lisa's ear, causing Lisa to yell in disgust.

"Bart?!", Lisa shouted as she wiped the spit out of her ear.

Bart laughed at how effective the wet willy was as his sister was still upset about it.

Lisa continued speaking to him with annoyance in her voice, "You may not value your education like some do, but you don't have to ruin other people's lives to satisfy your destructive needs."

Lisa tried to go back to reading her book, but her brother placed his finger in her ear again. He did another wet willy on her other ear, causing Lisa to react in disgust once again.

"Knock it off!" Lisa yelled as she tried to take a swing at Bart. She purposely missed him as she had no intentions of actually hitting him. She didn't want to stoop down to his level and kept her composure.

Feeling a little bit discouraged Bart said to her, "Fine Lis. You don't have to be a boring little dork."

Lisa ignored Bart as she knew she wasn't a boring dork and went back to reading her book. Finally the school bus arrived. It was running more than half an hour late and to Bart and Lisa it appeared as if they were in for a boring fifteen minute ride to the school.

When they boarded the bus they noticed all of their friends looked like they had seen something terrifying. It was almost like the children saw a ghost or something.

Bart had asked Otto what happened and Otto replied, "Picked up six new kids today. They're different from all the other little dudes on here."

As Otto took off down the road, Bart and Lisa looked towards the rear of the bus. They saw the new kids staring directly at them. The way they were staring at them looked threatening.

This caused Bart and Lisa to worry as to what was going to happen. Lisa got behind Bart, who held onto her, ready for a possible confrontation. The new students were brothers and sisters, with three boys and three girls.

One of the brothers had long blue hair with the last few inches of his hair being white and red colored. His hair was so lengthy that it was a few inches from touching the floor of the bus.

On the top right side of his head, some of his hair is tied together with a pink hair tie. He has red and white bangs, which partially covered his face.

He's wears a pair of sunglasses, which prevented anyone from seeing his eyes. The boy is wearing long blue pants, a white collared shirt, a blue vest, black tie, black boots, and black gloves.

He has a dark tan skin complexion and the sleeves on his white shirt are rolled up. He also has two tattoos on his arms, which are partially covered by his shirt. On his left arm is a scorpion tattoo and the other is the flag of the US.

His brothers also have the same very length blue hair, but have their hair in rattails with the the last few inches of their hair being red and white as well as their bangs..

Being twins, they wore almost the exact same clothes as their brother except they had on long brown pants, wore brown boots, and had red ties. One brother has a dark tan skin complexion while the other has a pale skin complexion.

Both boys have noticeable dragon tattoos on their arms. Their sisters were also unique compared to anyone on the bus. The first one had blonde hair that is braided and worn in pigtails.

Her pigtails themselves are blue colored. She has a pair of red bows on her pigtails. She wears long blue pants, a white shirt, a red vest, and red boots. Her skin complexion is yellow and she also wears sunglasses too.

Her sisters, who are also twins, have long blue hair tied in ponytails using green hairties. The last few inches of their hair are red and white colored. They wear khakis, green and white shirts, and brown boots. Unlike their brothers, both have yellow skin.

The brothers had earrings on their right ear, while their sisters had earrings on their left ears. The new students stared at Bart and Lisa for a few more seconds and then looked out the window of the bus.

Bart and Lisa gulped. They had no idea why these kids were staring at them like that. They sighed as they were glad nothing was going to happen for now. Lisa sat down at an empty seat, that is located in the middle of the bus on the right row.

Bart, who would normally sit with Milhouse sat with Lisa today. Wendell was sitting with Milhouse, whose usual seat was right across from where those new kids were sitting.

Wendell didn't want to be near those new kids, so he sat with Milhouse to play it safe. The kids on the bus were sitting with others that they normally don't sit with.

Bart whispered to his sister, "Lisa, I have a really bad feeling about those kids. Everyone on this bus is afraid of them for some reason. They won't even talk to each other. Even Otto is acting strange today. He's acting normal."

Bart was looking at the other kids who did not dare to look at the new students. Otto was driving the bus at normal speed and didn't even have his headphones on.

Lisa whispered back, "Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions Bart. They could be nice and we may not even know. I remember one time you use to think Milhouse was a nerd until you and him became friends with each other."

Bart replied sounding annoyed, "Shut up, I never thought Milhouse was a nerd. Who the hell told you that lie anyway, Nelson?"

Lisa giggled at her brother's reaction as an annoyed Bart looked at her.

"Lisa remember Francine Rhenquist? She was the last kid you thought was nice. When you tried speaking to her, she clocked you right in the face and gave you a black eye in front of everyone on the playground." said Bart.

Lisa was surprised that Bart was taking a situation serious for once instead of turning the other cheek and thinking it won't effect him in anyway.

Lisa rolled her eyes at him and said, "Okay Bart, I get the point."

Bart continued speaking with Lisa not knowing that the new kids were hearing every word they were saying.

"Look forget about that. What I got on the bus something didn't feel right. It was almost like there was some sort of great power..." Bart didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as someone spoke to him.

"You're right about that kid. Just wait until we get to school and things won't be the same again. If I'm not mistaken, your name is Bart Simpson. The person next to you is your younger sister, Lisa." said the voice.

Bart and Lisa turned around to see the new students. One of the brothers wearing sunglasses had spoken with a South Bronx accent. The new kids had refocused their attention back on Bart and Lisa.

Bart asked the new kids, "How did you know our names? Who the hell are you guys anyway?"

The other brother with the tanned skin complexion replied, "Feisty aren't we this morning? We don't appreciate that tone of voice from you. Now who hasn't heard of you guys or this town?

This is Springfield not The Wonderful World of Oz, bud. Springfield is the same city that was almost destroyed in that massive dome not too long ago, which was caused by your father.

You two along with your baby sister and your parents were the only ones to escape the dome, via a sinkhole in the sandbox. After escaping you guys were on the run from the EPA. Your family slept in some rundown apartment called the Red Rash Inn that night and then made the journey to Alaska after winning that pickup truck."

What the boy said got everyone's attention on the bus. Something just didn't add up with what was mentioned. No one outside of Springfield knew the dome incident, also known as Trappuccino even took place.

The government had covered up the incident and even erased Springfield from the map during the time everyone was trapped in the dome. Bart and Lisa were just as confused as everyone else.

How could these new kids know their names and even the exact locations of where they went while on the run? What everyone wondered was who were these kids and what do they know about the dome incident?

Lisa asked with a raised eyebrow, "Wait a minute. How did you guys know about about that? Also how do you know my family's names and where we went during that mess?"

The boy wearing the sunglasses replied, "Hon, did you guys honestly think the government was going to sit back and let the pollution spread throughout the country? America knows about the pollution issues in Springfield."

The boy paused for a moment. The children said nothing, since the kid made his point clear.

The boy continued speaking, "It's a complete joke that anyone running the country would let that slide. By the way where are my manners. My name is Keith Parkinson and my siblings are Henry, Damion, Rolly, Olivia, and Raven. We're from South Bronx in New York City.

I won't reveal the reasons we know this stuff, but I'll throw everyone here a bone. There is a lot more you guys don't know about Springfield then what you already know. This is about as much information you guys will get from us for now. We'll be debating if further information should be revealed."

This made everyone on the bus curious as to what these kids knew about their town that they didn't know. The new kids continued to look out the window of the bus.

Soon the school bus arrived and the children quickly exited the bus. They immediately started speaking to the other children at school about the new students and what they had said about the dome incident.

The new students were holding skateboards as they walked into the school. Everyone was shocked by the size of these kids. They were dwarfing everyone they passed by. Most of the fifth graders shuddered as these kids walked by them.

Some of the school staff saw the new kids walk by them and they immediately had mixed reactions to them. Most of the teachers sighed as they knew what this meant for them. It's six more students they would have to put up with for a while.

Henry spoke to his brother, "Yo Keith looks like things will get very interesting around here."

Keith replied, "Yes Henry. Let me get our point around here for the school staff. Everyone in this school is in for a shocking surprise come lunch."

Damion said to his brother, "This will be better then beating up hood-rats in the streets of South Bronx."

The girl with the braided hair spoke, "Now Damion, we shouldn't get too carried away with this. We should play it cool and just let Keith take care of the rest. He won't need any help."

Damion rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever sis. Can't blame me for having some fun around here."

His sister scoffed at him as they walked through the hallway towards their classroom. A few hours passed and during lunch, the cafeteria quickly filled up with children, who were eating and chattering about their day.

The new kids were nowhere in sight to anyone, but many had not paid any attention to them yet. Bart was talking to Milhouse about what happened in their class.

"I've never seen anyone use a custard pie to the face of Skinner before. Not even Krusty the Clown has done that a lot lately." Bart said.

Bart was mentioning an incident involving Skinner, who was covered in custard pie while in Ms. McConnell's class. Skinner assumed it was Bart, but let Bart off with a warning today. Bart's entire class had merged with Ms. McConnell's class shortly after Mrs. Krabappel passed away.

The children in Ms. McConnell's class didn't mind and accepted the children from the other fourth grade class. The children from both fourth grade classes were already familiar with each other, so they had no trouble fitting in.

Milhouse said to him, "I heard from Jenny that those kids were planning something big today at lunch. She has the same class with them. What really made things strange was when a few other kids came into class.

The fifth grade class was creeped out by two of the new girls in class. Lisa also mentioned something strange was going on with this new boy in Mrs. Hoover's class. Doesn't look good for your rep around here." said Milhouse.

"Wait, there are more new kids in this school? What are they planning and why are they here?" said Bart who was beginning to worry as to what was going to happen.

Milhouse shrugged as he and Bart thought about what was going to happen today. The new kids walked into the cafeteria and everyone immediately went silent.

The children only saw six of the new kids today and didn't see the others. Principal Skinner was walking around the cafeteria to make sure the children were in check.

Suddenly Seymour stepped on a wire, which caused a bucket to land on his head. The bucket was loaded with dead fish. Everyone pointed and laughed at Seymour's embarrassment.

The smell of the fish was very bad, but no one cared as they watched Seymour struggling to get the bucket off of his head. Soon Seymour removed the bucket from his head and he was livid. Many in the cafeteria gulped.

He immediately suspected that the culprit was Bart Simpson. He approached him and grabbed Bart by his shirt.

"I'm going to give you a punishment so severe that it will straighten you out Simpson." Seymour said with anger in his voice.

Keith got up from his seat and began to walk towards Bart and Skinner. He walked casually towards the two as everyone saw what was going to happen. Keith took off his sunglasses and had a smile on his face.

"Bart didn't do it. It was those new kids that did it. And they're coming for Bart and Skinner." Milhouse said as he pointed at Keith, who had his hands behind his back.

Milhouse sounded terrified as to what was going to happen next. Jenny was Bart's former girlfriend. Bart had lied to her about being good and she broke up with him.

Things changed recently when she decided to give Bart a second chance after Bart saved the school not too long ago from being shut down. Seymour was staring angrily at Bart, unaware of who was standing behind him.

He then heard a voice say, "Turn around and face me like a man, you creampuff."

Seymour turned around to see Keith standing there. Before he could react, the long haired boy grabbed Seymour with both hands. Seymour lost his grip with Bart's shirt as Keith slammed him against the table.

A number of kids, who were just sitting at that table stood by and watched what was unfolding in front of them. Bart ran back to the table to join Milhouse, Jenny, and the other children as they watched Keith overpower Seymour.

The children noticed three other girls and several boys with the Parkinson sisters. They were watching everything unfolding in front of them. Seymour was trying hard to muscle his way out of the boy's grip, but Keith was not budging as he had Seymour pinned against the table.

Keith spoke to the principal, "You're quick to accuse people of doing things, however you didn't expect it to be me that pulled those pranks. Doesn't surprise us you didn't see it coming.

Looks like you just learned your lesson not to underestimate anyone here. The sheep are the people who are blind to things and are the ones that go to slaughter by the wolves. It's time for the wolves to feed."

Keith lifted Seymour up and tore off his suit with ease. Seymour's entire suit was stripped off of him as Seymour was down to his underwear, which caused the entire lunchroom to erupt in laughter once again.

Seymour was wearing underwear that has a picture of Roofi. Seeing this caused the children to laugh even harder then before.

"Damn dude, that is just sad. I didn't know douchebags made adult sized underwear for a guy who can't even sing to get food stamps." Keith said with his arms crossed.

"It takes a lot of guts for anyone to wear something as ridiculous as that, especially around here."

Seymour was so embarrassed he ran out of the cafeteria in his underwear and never thought to cover himself with something. Kids were pointing and laughing at Seymour as he ranaway.

It was possibly the funniest thing that has ever happened in the school's history. He ran right past the teachers that saw him and some noticed the underwear Seymour was wearing. They said nothing as they already knew Skinner wears those type of underwear.

It was only a matter of time before the children found out about it. After dealing with Seymour, Keith and his siblings approached the table Bart was at. The three other girls joined them as the children sitting at the table were about to runaway.

"Don't even think about it. Sit your butts back down as we're going to have a little talk about something." Keith said calmly as he confronted the children at the table.

The children didn't move as the kids stood in front of them.

"What the hell do you guys want from us?" Bart said sounding annoyed.

Henry replied aggressively, "Oh no, now you listen you little punk. You better cut the attitude before I cut you off permanently. We're also daring the next person to make another smart ass remark."

Everyone's eyes widen and their mouths were open as Henry continued speaking.

"We just saved your scrawny ass from that creampuff wearing a cheap suit. The least you could do is say thank you to us. Now are you finished or do you have something else to say? Go ahead, get it out of your system."

Bart gulped and then shook his head, showing respect to the new kids. He didn't say anything again. It was one of the few times new kids have ever put Bart in his place.

Jimbo stood up and hollered, "Bart just got told..."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Keith pulled out a handgun and fired. The bullet went through Jimbo's hat and knocked the hat off of Jimbo's head, exposing his balding head to the cafeteria. Everyone turned and laughed at Jimbo's embarrassment.

Looking at Keith, it was unusual for a boy to use hair ties at school, but no one dared call out Keith on that. Most of the girls were impressed by Keith's long blue hair and agreed it was very nice.

"As everyone just saw, anyone that thinks they can make smart aleck remarks and get away with it, you're dead wrong. If you have something to say, come to our faces and say it. Don't stand around, talking trash behind our backs, because we will beat your ass into your grave." said Keith.

Jimbo was able to get his hat back on as the entire cafeteria was silent. Just then Nelson stood up.

"Who do the hell do you think you are? Nobody disses and beats up on Jimbo or anyone around here, but me." said Nelson.

Keith turned his attention to Nelson and chuckled at the futile attempt to call him out.

"Is that all you have to say to me? Are you calling me out?" said Keith as he cracked his knuckles.

"You're damn right I'm calling you out, you partially blonde girl. Let's see what you're made of." exclaimed Nelson.

"Sticks and stones dude. Let's see if you really are as tough as everyone claims. It's been sometime since I've had an actual challenge from another dude." said a confident Keith.

Keith marched over and confronted Nelson face to face. The two boys stared each other down. It was very intense in the cafeteria. Even teachers came into the cafeteria to watch the fight.

No one has ever had the guts to fight Nelson alone. It was particularly shocking that a new kid is doing something that has never been done before. Keith wasn't backing down as he stood his ground.

"There is no way that kid will last ten seconds against Nelson. Nelson is the strongest kid at this school and doesn't show mercy to anyone. He has this fight in the bag." Bart said to Milhouse and the other kids at the table.

The other children at his table agreed with him as they watched the two still staring down each other. Some had even started betting on who would win.

"You claim that only you can beat your friend there. Well why don't you do something about it?" said Keith with a smug.

He then shoved Nelson back. Everyone thought Keith was crazy to do that to Nelson of all people. It was the breaking point as Nelson had enough of this kid. He tried to punch him, but Keith gracefully dodged the attack.

Nelson tried repeatedly to punch Keith, even resorting to kicking, but missed every attack. Keith gracefully cartwheeled away from Nelson. It was a complete mockery to Nelson, who couldn't believe what was happening in this fight.

Keith didn't even break a sweat. He dodged Nelson's attacks like they were in slow motion. Everyone in the cafeteria was completely dumbfounded. Many looked at each other, thinking this was a dream of some sort.

"When will it hit you that you can't win this fight? You don't know who you're up against." said Keith.

Nelson refused to give up and attempted another effort at punching Keith, who stood still. Keith caught his hand and stopped Nelson dead in his tracks. Nelson couldn't escape from Keith, who was holding onto his hand tightly.

"Now Mr. Muntz, it's my turn to show you what I can do. Let's go for a little ride." said Keith, who still had the same smug on his face.

Keith grabbed Nelson by the arm and threw him across a nearby table. Several kids quickly got out of the way as Nelson slid into several trays of food. Nelson slid off the end of the table as Keith jumped onto the table with his arms crossed.

Nelson slowly got up as his clothes and face was covered in food. It was quite shocking to see someone throw Nelson around like that.

"You know Mr. Muntz, I'm not here to play games. I'd expect a better fight from a guy, who everyone calls the top bully at this school. Is this all Springfield Elementary has to offer? This is really pathetic and disappointing to me.

I'm not even using half of my strength and I already threw this guy. Please give me a better challenge than this looney toon, because he is not a bully to me. He sucks at fighting and has gone soft." said Keith who was slightly annoyed.

It was humiliating to Nelson that a new kid was dissing him on his strength. What was even more humiliating was that Keith stated Nelson has gone soft. Keith hopped off the table and marched towards Nelson.

"So are you through yet? Are you going to run your mouth off at me again? Do you want me to send your ass through the window next? I'll beat your ass through the cars in the parking lot.

I'll use you as a punching bag for the next month if I have too. It will be target practice for us. Our friends would love to have a punching bag around." said Keith.

Nelson didn't want to be thrown through and window. He didn't know what to expect from this kid who was walking towards him. He quickly nodded as he sat down at a table.

For the first time in history, Nelson had submitted to someone in a fight, much to the shock of everyone. Bart couldn't believe it too and was very impressed by the long haired boy.

"Anyone else wants their fifteen minutes of fame or do you want to have a simple discussion about a serious topic? Pick one, because we don't have all day folks." Keith said as he looked at everyone.

"And if anyone wants to die a bloody death, just say something stupid to us. Most of you ladies and gentlemen like to play around. We don't play around with serious situations. Got that?" said Raven as she flashed her knife.

Seeing the knife made everyone gulp as they quieted down. None of them wanted any part of Keith or the other kids. They agreed to listen to what he had to say. Keith stood up and sat down on Bart's table with his arms crossed.

"Getting to the point, we want to clear up this nonsense running around this dump of a school. We clearly heard rumors that some of you think we work for the government.

You're going to be disappointed, because we don't. We don't even know where the hell anyone thought up of something that ridiculous." Keith said feeling flattered some would even think that.

"Don't make us laugh. Those guys aren't even good at keeping a secret, which explains why someone will leak information about the dome incident to the world in about a few minutes from now." said Damion.

Gasps could be heard throughout the cafeteria as everyone wanted to know who it was and why?

Martin replied, "Who's leaking the information and how did they get their hands on it without getting caught?"

Keith replied, "That's where we won't tell you guys that around here. Especially with the goofballs running this place, this isn't the environment to reveal dark secrets.

I also know Mr. Burns and his stooges are watching us with those cameras I can clearly see. If you guys really want to know who revealed it, you'll meet us at Springfield Park on Friday night. We'll be there waiting for you along with our older brother."

The children began chattering about it as Keith continued speaking to them.

"As we mentioned on the bus, there is a lot more you guys don't know about Springfield's dark past. It needs to be revealed, since it's about time you guys know the truth about everything around here."

Keith then gave the children a thumbs up. The new kids walked out of the cafeteria with their hands behind their backs, clearly not worried about anything. Many were at a lost for words as to how they can be so confident.

They just humiliated the principal in front of the entire school. It was also the same case for Keith, who toyed with Nelson the entire time and even threatened to throw him through a window. Right after the new kids left, the cafeteria was in complete silence.

Everyone began to think the samething as they immediately pulled out their cellphones, laptops, and anything they could use to get access to the internet.

They looked up the dome incident and within seconds the story about the event was there in everyone's face to see. It was listed as breaking news. Everyone looked in disbelief at what they were reading.

The story about the months the town of Springfield was entombed in the dome, the Simpson family being the only ones to escape from the dome, and how the town was almost blown up with a bomb was all there in plain sight.

"They were right. How is all of this possible?" Bart said as he continued reading the article.

"It even mentions how we escaped and made it to Alaska. How we were caught on a train, everything is here. This is getting scary. How did those kids know this was going to be on the news before we even heard about it?"

Everyone at his table and across the cafeteria shrugged. This revelation only added more questions then answers to everything going on.

A few hours passed and school was finally over for the day. The children walked out of the building and into the waiting school bus. Bart and Lisa were sitting together once again.

Bart was speaking to his sister about what the new kids said to him and the others today at lunch.

"Those kids told us they'll reveal more if we go to the park tomorrow night." Bart said to her as he eyed the new kids, who were staring at the window of the bus.

Lisa said to him, "Yeah I was in the library at the time and heard about it from Janey and Wanda. I couldn't believe it when I heard Keith dismantled Nelson in the cafeteria. I actually felt bad for Nelson being put in that situation. So Bart are you going to go with the others tomorrow night?"

Bart replied, "I asked them about it in the hallway after lunch ended. They said I have to go into the park and only then they'll speak about it. Other kids are going, so we might as well go with them. By the way, why are you still trying to deny that you like Nelson, because everyone sees right through you."

Lisa gave Bart a nod, indicating she will go with him as well. Lisa didn't know what to say about that.

"I... I... I just like his tough guy attitude with everyone at school." lied Lisa.

"Whatever you say. I wouldn't be liking any kid, who clearly has mental problems." said Bart.

Lisa rolled her eyes at him as the school bus left the school. When Bart and Lisa got home, their mother greeted them.

"How was your day at school kids?" Marge said with excitement in her voice as she was getting dinner ready.

Homer was home early. He was sitting on the couch with a can of Duff beer in his hand as he was watching TV. Bart and Lisa however, were feeling sad today.

Marge asked, "What's wrong kids? Did something happen at school today?"

Lisa said to her mother, "Mom, you may want to sit down for what we're about to tell you."

Marge sat down in the couch with her husband as the children walked into the living room.

Homer started speaking with anger in his voice, "Okay what's this about? Did Bart get suspended for placing explosives down the toilet at school again? If he did I'm going too..."

Homer never finished his sentence as his son replied, "Trappuccino."

Hearing that word left Homer and Marge silent as Bart continued speaking.

"When we got on the bus today we had new kids onboard. We didn't think much of them until one of them said both of our names on the bus. We never told them our names and they even know about you two and Maggie."

Homer and Marge at first didn't take what was being said seriously, as they stared at their children in disbelief.

Lisa started speaking, "They mentioned the dome incident out of nowhere on the bus. What's even more bizarre is that they mentioned this before it made it to the news.

The information about us escaping the dome and going to Alaska was leaked by someone we don't know. Now everyone across the country knows about it."

It was clear that both Bart and Lisa were still visibly upset about the event, despite Trappuccino taking place a while ago. Everything about the entire ordeal started to run in the minds of the family. The TV had Kent Brockman who started speaking right away.

"This just in, word of the darkest day in Springfield history circled the country today. Information about Trappuccino was leaked by an unknown individual working within the government.

The news has caused great pandemonium within the government as they are frantically trying to find out who revealed the information and most importantly why. Residents have expressed their feelings about the terrible event in our town."

The townspeople remembered the event and many still can't believe they survived. However, it affected the Simpson family the most for numerous reasons. They were the only ones to escape the dome, since everyone in Springfield was trying to kill them at the time.

They also remembered how tense things got with Homer. Homer's relationship with his family was furthermore challenged in Alaska when he was very reluctant to save Springfield from being blown up.

Bart was affected by this the most, since his father paid almost no attention to him throughout the ordeal. Bart had said some things he's never said before in his entire life.

Even though Homer made amends with his son, Bart emotionally hadn't recovered from the amount of years Homer has poorly treated him. He was still hurt from everything that's happened. All the memories were haunting the family.

The family remained quiet for the rest of the day. They didn't speak much, even at dinner and didn't do a lot for the rest of the evening. Homer didn't bother going to Moe's Tavern, since he didn't have the willpower to go there.

Bart decided not to hang out with Milhouse today as he was in Lisa's room. Lisa was laying down on her bed thinking about everything that's happened in the past. She didn't have the motivation to play her saxophone today.

For the first time since the family was exiled from Springfield, the Simpsons' house was quiet. Hours had passed and it was dark outside. The Simpson family was going to sleep.

After Marge had kissed her kids and tucked them in for the night. Bart and Lisa were still awake and thinking about all they've been through. The two had no idea things were about to drastically change come tomorrow.


	2. The Statue is Gone

The next morning in Springfield, the Simpson family was having breakfast. Today they felt much better compared to yesterday afternoon. All appeared to be going well until the family heard a frantic knock at the door.

"Who could be knocking at this time?" said Marge.

Bart checked the door. When he opened the door, he saw Milhouse standing there and he sighed.

"Don't worry everyone, it's just Milhouse again. I think he had another nightmare." said Bart feeling he wasted his time.

The rest of the family sighed as they went back to eating breakfast. Milhouse had a look of shock on his face as he stared at Bart. He was looking around, making it look as if someone was after him.

"What's up Milhouse? Did you have another nightmare about Tiny Tim again? Why are you looking around like that, it's your best friend, Bart speaking to you." said Bart.

"Bart are you watching the news? Did you hear what happened?!" Milhouse said frantically as he grabbed Bart by the shoulders.

"Milhouse only adults, old people, and losers watch the news. You should know that." Bart said arrogantly.

He felt something was different this time with Milhouse. Milhouse never mentions anything that happened on the news.

"Well I found a good reason for you to watch it Bart. It's gone. The statue of Jebediah Springfield is gone." said Milhouse as he calmed down and let go of Bart's shoulders.

Lisa had approached Bart from behind as she had been asked by her parents to check on Bart.

"You've got to be kidding me? Someone just took the whole thing, again? We gotta check this out." said Bart.

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about something being taken?" asked Lisa.

Bart and Milhouse saw Lisa was there, but it really didn't matter why she was there.

"Lis, someone took the statue of Jebediah Springfield." Bart said as he had that look on his face.

At first, Lisa thought this was another joke by her brother, but saw the looks in both Bart and Milhouse. Only then did it hit her that this was not a joke and it was serious. She gasped in shock.

"How did someone just take it without anyone in town noticing it? This has to be too good to be true." said Lisa.

Not even hesitating, Bart and Milhouse immediately ran off heading for Town Square. Lisa rolled her eyes and followed the boys. They didn't even have time to close the door behind them.

Homer and Marge didn't hear the children for almost a minute and they got up to see what was happening. They didn't see Bart or Lisa at the door, which was still opened.

"I guess they were in hurry to get to school early. Gives me more time to watch TV with them not around." said Homer.

As he looked at the clock to see it was almost time for him to go to work.

"D'oh!" said a dissatisfied Homer. "I don't feel like going to work today, honey."

Marge groaned in disappointment as she walked into the living room with Homer.

"Homie, stop acting like a child. Someone has to pay the bills around here. I don't think the kids went to school. I have a feeling something happened that made them leave in such a hurry." said Marge with a concerned look.

"Pfff, I bet it's nothing important that happened. Honey, kids always overreact over small things. Like when Krusty the Clown was arrested or what's his name was arrested for framing Krusty." said Homer.

Homer turned on the TV and began flipping through channels as Marge was trying to talk some sense into him.

"Homie, Krusty is every child's hero in this town and across the world. Also it's Sideshow Bob, who's tried to murder your own son and us many times in the past." said Marge firmly.

As they watched TV, the news suddenly came on. The camera was showing where the statue of Jebediah Springfield once stood. Every channel was being broadcasted to Channel 6 news.

Homer screamed in shock, while Marge gasped. Maggie crawled into the living room and saw that the statue gone. Her pacifier fell out of her mouth as her mouth hung wide open.

At town square there was nothing, but dirt and oil that had leaked from whatever possibly took the statue. Bart, Lisa, and Milhouse arrived and saw where the statue was.

"Ay caramba!" Bart exclaimed.

"It's actually gone. Before we panic, let's investigate. For all we know it could still be in Springfield." said Lisa.

Bart, Lisa, and Milhouse saw Keith and his siblings already there. The siblings were hard at work looking for any evidence that may have been left behind.

"Did you guys find anything yet? Let us help you guys. It's possible the statue could still be in Springfield." Lisa asked.

"We found nothing . We got here about twenty minutes ago. We're still looking for any clues, but all we found was a trail of oil from something that was here last night. It's highly unlikely the statue is still in Springfield.

We have a very good feeling that whatever vehicle was here last night, was used to take the statue." Damion said as he pointed out the oil tracks that lead down the road.

"The tracks disappear a few blocks down the road. A very large truck of some type was likely used last night. Was certainly equipped with a crane to lift the statue out of the ground." said Henry as he looked through the dirt.

A number of other kids showed up. They were the same kids that were seen in the cafeteria with the Parkinsons yesterday. They got to work right away as they searched for clues with the others.

Meanwhile Chief Wiggum was speaking about what the situation was with the media while eating a donut. The townspeople wanted answers as to why the statue was missing.

"At this time we have no clues or any leads as to who has committed this crime. We're getting to the bottom of this case. While we're at it we will need more coffee and donuts to go along with the investigation." said Clancy as he took a bite out of the donut.

The media and townspeople were busy asking Clancy questions, much to the annoyance of the children already there at the scene. None of the townspeople had bothered to help them.

"Hey Clancy, how about you start doing your job, you lazy fatass. Also, tell these walking cheese crackers to start getting their hands dirty. Most of you look like a bunch of brainless sheep waiting for your king to tell you what to do.

Get your lazy asses working, you damn looney tunes. Maybe then you people will actually solve your own problems for once, instead of your own kids doing your dirty work for you." snapped Henry.

Clancy and numerous people were taken back the Henry's disrespectful, yet true comments. The comment shut many people up. Bart and Milhouse heard what was said and decided not to say anything as they continued searching for clues. They felt the Springfielders had enough punishment for today.

"Found something, folks. Gather around as I will read it. Judging by what I discovered, we now have a clear idea of who did this." said someone.

The person that was spoke was their older brother. Their brother strongly resembled Keith. He is sixteen years old and has the same long blue hair that his younger brother has, with his bangs and tips of his hair being red and white.

Unlike Keith, part of Kenny's hair is braided. He wears a white shirt, black tie, blue jacket left opened up, long blue pants, and brown boots.

He has a goatee and stood at six foot six inches tall. His younger siblings ran over to him as he was holding a piece of paper. Bart, Lisa, and Milhouse joined them.

"What did you find Kenny?" asked Keith.

Kenny began to read what he found, "I found this note and it appears as if someone wanted us to find it. It reads, we have your statue and your dignity. Your beef with us is not over.

Now do you pathetic Springfielders have the guts to come get it? It's time to finish where we last started and there will be hell to pay. Signed by Shelbyville."

There was an immediate uproar throughout the town. Everyone was angered by the fact Shelbyville stole the statue, which is the pride of their town.

"You've got to be kidding me? Those bastards from Shelbyville stole our statue? What the hell did we do to them to deserve this?" said an angry Bart.

"It looks to be that way. The question is what is the town going to do about it? Are they going to do something about it or are they going to have another meeting?" said Raven.

Bart, Lisa, and Milhouse shrugged as they had no idea what the town will do in this situation with Shelbyville. News hit social media so fast, that phones and internet services throughout the town went down in record numbers.

At Springfield Elementary, the children were at the playground talking about the statue being stolen. The Springfielders were having a meeting about the situation.

It was the only thing that was talked about at the school. Keith and his siblings came out of the school on their skateboards. They briefly did some tricks before they got off them and held them.

"Looking at the bright minds at work in town hall, we have a new question for everyone. Who's going to Shelbyville to get back the statue that was taken from us?" Henry said.

Everyone on the playground had gasped. The children had their attention to the new kids once more.

"Whoa wait a minute. You guys are going to Shelbyville to get the statue back?" said a surprised Milhouse.

"We're going to need help with the task. There is no way the six of us are going to be able to do it alone. We're going to get help from guys we know. Kids you've already seen before and others you've never seen before. Additional assistance maybe needed." Olivia explained.

It was a bold move, but a majority of the children didn't like the idea of going into Shelbyville, especially what happened the last time some of them had to go into Shelbyville.

"There is no way in hell we are doing that Parkinson. If you guys want to get yourselves killed, then fine. All of us are staying." said Nelson aggressively.

Despite being bitter about losing the fight to Keith yesterday, he was completely against the idea of going into Shelbyville again.

"We aren't going to get ourselves killed, because Shelbyville got the drop on us before anyone realized it. That's the grown up's job to deal with that." said Bart.

"The last time we went into Shelbyville, we almost didn't make it back. Our parents rescued us, but we weren't able to get the lemon tree back. We had to sneak in and get the tree back." added Martin.

Everyone started chattering in disagreement about going into Shelbyville. Keith was a bit disappointed by the lack of motivation with the children. He already knew there was a lot of low morale throughout the town, so he knew exactly what to do.

"So you guys are refusing to get back what Shelbyville stole from you? We'd expect better from you guys, so it's time to lay some harsh truth. The grown ups are going to sit around for days and weeks trying to find a solution to this.

Most of the solutions they come up with are half assed and plain stupid. A five year old would of came up with better ideas. Remember that dumbass idea to put surveillance cameras throughout Springfield? Look how that turned out.

Even the three stooges wouldn't have agreed to such an idea. Anyone who thinks the grown ups have a chance of returning the statue, I have a thousand bridges I can sell to you guys for a dime each." said Keith.

"You know what I find funny, bro? I find it funny that all of the sudden just about everyone in town gives a damn about the statue. Before it was stolen, barely anyone paid attention to it.

The total hypocrisy in this town is unbelievably ridiculous. Folks, you either give a damn about it or you might as well not bother having a statue. You might as well let Shelbyville keep it while you're at it." said Raven.

"None of us have ever heard of such hypocrisy in people. The worst part about it, most of these people are your parents and they flat out deny they're being hypocrites. Going around thinking they're perfect and they've done nothing wrong.

I mean where is the standards there, where is being an adult here? What, was that thrown under the bus too? Springfield is really starting to make New York City look good, and that's a lot for us to say." replied Rolly.

"She's right. The people in this town, your parents are letting an old man get away with polluting the town. They ignore it and act like it's not an issue, especially when how many meltdowns have taken place? Several right?

The question I really want to know is why the hell are you guys continuing to defend them, and for what reason? Like did you guys honestly think we don't know what's going on here? We weren't born yesterday.

We knew about this crap since the day we first came here. Hell we knew about this years ago, you guys are now just seeing this unfold. You're not fooling us either, so don't even bother to try and hide it from us.

They're screwing up your lives too. All of you are going to inherit this town, if it's still around in ten to twelve years. Whether you guys like this or not, they have to take responsibilities for their own actions too. The same goes for when their actions put your lives in serious danger.

If they can't provide you with protection from people like Mr. Burns, they don't deserve to have you guys in their lives. They deserve to live alone. They deserve to live a long and miserable life." said Henry.

The comment Henry made was harsh for many kids to accept. Some felt ashamed and others cried from the thought of everything that's happened.

"It's true, but what were we suppose to do with some of the grown ups not listening? We didn't have motivation around here, so all we did was ignore it." said Bart feeling sad.

"Tell the faculty to take the money they don't deserve, those crappy lunches, their crappy job performances and shove it straight up their asses. They won't listen to you guys, so screw them." said Henry.

"We want you guys to understand something. We lived in the Bronx, which doesn't have a very good rep. We protected our town's name despite that. We even rioted when they attempted to close our school.

Sometimes we even had to protect people from themselves. It's called being courteous and looking after one another. That's the town we were born in and nothing will ever change that." said Olivia.

Olivia's brothers and sisters agreed with her. Hearing this made the children look at the new kids. They didn't like hearing what was being said from them, but soon they smiled as they listened.

"Waiting for the adults to come up with an solution is a waste of time. You guys are the only hope left for this town. Here is something we found that we didn't want anyone else to see." Damion said as he looked at Keith.

Keith pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in his pocket. He unfolded it and it was revealed to be a picture in black and white. The picture itself was wet from being on the ground, but everyone was able to see it.

"That's the previous mayor of our town, but that's strange. How come everyone is angry at him, I heard our previous mayor was very popular with everyone in Springfield?" said Martin.

"How did you guys find this picture? I've never seen this before, not even in the libraries around here." Lisa said stunned by what she was looking at.

"This picture was taken at the same location where the statue was stolen, how ironic things have become so far." said Damion.

"The picture was taken during the early 1970s in Springfield. As you can see the townspeople are angry at the mayor, because he did something that changed the course of everything in Springfield.

Along with many other things, this is why everyone in town has been keeping this a secret for a long time now. They want to make sure their mistakes aren't exposed to the world.

We took this picture before anyone could find it. If anyone in town found this before we did, they would forget about the statue and do everything in their power to make sure you guys didn't know about this." said Rolly.

The children became suspicious on what's been really going on in their town. They wanted to know more about the history of the previous mayor and why he was being hated at that time. The children also wanted to know why the picture was left in the same location where the statue was stolen last night.

"Where is the previous mayor anyway? It's not like he's still around this town anyway." said Bart.

"He's right. Quimby's predecessor moved to Hawaii after losing to Quimby in the mid 1980s." said Lisa.

"On the way over to Shelbyville, we'll go into more details about this and to the identity of the person that leaked the information about the dome incident.

Get ready for what will be revealed, because it will change how you see everyone in this town." said Keith as he folded the picture back into his pocket.

Everyone understood what needed to be done. They agreed to go into Shelbyville.

"Well you guys win. We'll come with you to Shelbyville." said Bart as he gave Keith a nod.

Everyone could hear the noise coming from town hall, but they ignored it. The Channel 6 news chopper was hovering above town hall.

"Well looks like we're going to be paying Shelbyville a little visit. Now we need to get everyone's word on something. This is a matter of keeping our heads cool." said Damion.

"If you guys come, you'll have to keep yourselves in check. You'll be working with one another. It's going to be tough, but it's either this or we might as well not bother trying.

We're asking bullies to work with overachievers, brothers and sisters to work with each other, and popular kids to work with non popular kids. No matter where the hell you guys came from or how tough you are, we're all in the same boat." said Olivia.

"We don't care what bad or disrespectful things you've done to each other in the past. All we're going to assume is that you guys are sorry and willing to bury the hatchet and move on.

That means no bullying, no sibling rivalries, no teasing, no three stooges slaps, and so forth. All of your lives are now in each other's hands, including ours. Looking at the obstacles we're going to encounter, this is going to bring the best out of everyone.

We're going to be shot at, explosives will be used, kids from Shelbyville will attack us on sight. Losing your judgement will only get yourself hurt or killed. We need to look out for each other." said Keith.

The children looked at each other. At some point most of them had issues with one another. They also remembered the time the fourth graders and fifth graders had a rivalry with each other. It was a round of many events that happened in their lives at school.

"We'll give you until tonight to workout any issues still lingering between you guys. You guys still have a choice to go or not go to Shelbyville." Raven said as she faced the children. "Meet us at nine o'clock tonight. Pack useful things guys.

That means things to eat for a full week, soap, and a towel. Also bring anything sharp or hard that can severely hurt or possibly kill someone."

"Shelbyville is going to do whatever it takes to prevent us from getting the statue back, after all. We'll have to defend ourselves by all means necessary." Henry said.

"We also can't promise none of you will get cuts, bruises, lacerations, poison ivy, and scrapes along the way." Olivia said as she giggled a bit.

"Any of you on medication, please for the love of God take them with you. Last thing we need is small headaches in enemy territory. Had to deal with someone with butt cramps one time, which almost got us killed. Don't want to talk about it, but that was hell for us.

There won't be anyway for us to get back home easily in the event of a serious emergency. Also wear comfortable clothes and shoes, because the terrain we're going to be walking through will be very rough and slippery.

Yes, it's going to rain tomorrow afternoon in Shelbyville. You'll be sleeping in those clothes too, so pick something good that can hold up to that type of abuse." said Damion.

The children agreed and then bursted into laughter. The mentioning of butt cramps got everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up boys and girls. Get it out of your system. I know it's funny, but seriously don't forget to take your meds." Keith said as he laughed too.

Just as it appeared as the children were getting comfortable with the new kids, someone started speaking.

"Check out the blue-haired girl talking tough to everyone. Let's see if he's tough enough to handle all three of us." the person said.

Everyone turned to see it was Jimbo who had said that. He was with Dolph and Kearney, who were standing there laughing at the joke they made. The children waited to see what will happen next. The Parkinson kids turned to the three.

"James, how about you and those two ass kissers come say that trash to my face? You and your boys act like a big men standing there, thinking your cool and no one can beat you. Well that thinking stops here with us.

James, why don't you handle your own business instead of having others to do your dirty work? I forgot, you're not a man, you still wear your mom's panties, just like the rest of the looney tunes that run this town." said Keith.

The children howled at the insult as Jimbo started to get angry over the comment. The bullies weren't expecting Keith to stand up to them.

"What did you say to me, you blue haired well dressed punk? I bet you can't even take all three of us on." challenged Jimbo.

"James, you and those wannabes must have alzheimer's or something. It's probably all the chronic you're smoking. I guess you forgot that ass whooping from yesterday. Maybe Keith and someone else should remind you." said Henry.

"James, it's hard to take you serious when you ranaway like a coward, leaving one of your ex-girlfriends vulnerable. Yeah guys, Laura Powers, our former babysitter, and my older brother's girlfriend.

Laura told us about the time this dork left her vulnerable to a bartender, who wasn't even going to hurt him. Then he cried like a little bitch in front of everyone in the corner. What a pity and Laura said it was the most embarrassing thing she's ever been through in her life." said Keith with his arms crossed.

The children laughed and pointed at Jimbo. They started chanting "Jimbo is a crybaby" continuously, which angered Jimbo even more. He wasn't going to allow some new kid to embarrass him in front of the entire school.

"Okay, Parkinson I challenge you to a fight. Pick someone to help you, because you're ass is dead." exclaimed Jimbo.

"Fair enough James and I see the dork is trying to talk tough to me. After I beat your ass, please don't cry in front of your girlfriends, again. I don't want your ex-girlfriends twittering about how you got your ass beat by a new kid." said Keith.

The children continued giggling at the remark as Keith thought who to choose to assist him. Keith wanted to choose one of his sisters, but before anything happened a voice spoke out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. Is there any trouble going on here, because if there is how come I wasn't invited?" said a female voice that came from the distance.

Everyone turned to see a girl that was approaching the playground. It was one of the girls that watched the fight the previous day. Just like the Parkinsons, she was a giant among the other kids on the playground. The girl has a dark tan skin complexion. She wears an orange dress with a white flower and brown boots.

She has long black dreadlocks stretching down to her legs and a green headband with white flowers on her forehead. She wears an earring on her right ear. She also has a tattoo of a heart on her right arm and a tattoo of a cobra on her left arm.

"Keith, choose her. Priscilla would be a perfect example to show how girls can fight boys. We need to see how she handles fighting some of these looney tunes." said Damion.

"Sup Priscilla. Sorry we didn't tell you about this, since these three losers want to start a fight. They're about to find out playing with the big boys and girls is a lot tougher than it appears." said Keith as he grinned.

Priscilla got beside him and got ready to fight the bullies with Keith. This was something new that no one else had seen before. Seeing a girl fighting boys was very rare at the school. Dolph and Kearney began walking as Jimbo stayed back and watched to see how Dolph and Kearney would fair.

"Don't worry Keith, I can handle two fake gangsters. You can take on that walking cheese stick over there." Priscilla said as she smiled.

Dolph and Kearney were face to face with the new kids. It was a tense staredown. Keith and Priscilla easily towered over the two boys by several inches. Keith had a toothpick in his mouth and he took the toothpick out of his mouth.

He then flung it in the face of Kearney, which briefly distracted the two bullies. Keith marched towards Jimbo. As the two were distracted, Priscilla then punched both of them in the stomach.

Dolph and Kearney walked away for a few feet, before they fell to their knees in pain as they clutched their stomachs. Priscilla skipped over to Kearney and grabbed him by the head.

She then kissed him on the forehead and delivered a punch to his face, knocking him out. Keith started running towards Jimbo at an incredible amount of speed. Jimbo was able to punch Keith in the chest, but Keith brushed it off like it was nothing.

"My God, are all of the bullies in this school out of shape or something? You call that a punch? This is a punch you cheese stick." Keith said as he got in Jimbo's face.

Jimbo was shocked by the fact Keith was a few inches taller than him. Keith delivered a powerful punch to Jimbo's stomach. A cracking sound could be heard as Jimbo immediately fell to his knees, placing both of his hands on his stomach.

It was so painful that he actually coughed out spit mixed with blood. He wasn't able to speak or make any sound as the punch left him speechless. It was the worst pain he's ever felt.

Keith started circling him like a shark. Everyone watching could not believe what they had seen. Even teachers were watching the fight and seeing all three bullies down, made them think twice about messing with these new kids.

"Oh my God, they just beat both of them in seconds." Lisa said as she looked stunned by what happened.

"He took Jimbo down with one punch. That girl he's with took down Dolph and Kearney. How is this possible." replied Nelson.

"They're not even using twenty percent of their strength and they already took those three cheesepuffs down. How pathetic and to think I was hoping they would put up much of a better fight." replied Henry.

Everyone was in disbelief when they heard Keith and Priscilla weren't using a lot of strength to the bullies.

"If those two had used their full strength on them, those three would be dead right now. They would be in bodybags on their way to the morgue." added Raven.

Keith was still circling Jimbo to see if he would try another attack. Jimbo was in too much pain to attack and Keith knew this fight was over after waiting a few minutes for a counterattack.

"Listen kid, my best advice for you is to not mess with me or anyone I know of again. If you do, you can forget about living any longer. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, tough guy?" said Keith.

Jimbo was still in pain, but gave Keith a nod as he understood. Keith was satisfied with the response and casually walked back towards the children with his hands behind his back. Priscilla had Dolph in a headlock and decided to release him, since he's been punished enough. She skipped over and joined Keith.

Everyone pulled out their cellphones and started taking pictures of what was left of the three bullies, since they knew this was going to get a lot of reviews. Dolph managed to get the strength to run over to Jimbo who was still in pain.

"Dude we need to get you to the clinic. He really beat the hell out of you." Dolph said as he helped Jimbo up.

They walked back into the school towards the clinic together, with Jimbo limping. Dolph was okay, but felt a bit dizzy.

"Wait for me guys. I don't want to get my butt kicked by another chick again." said Kearney.

He was able to get back up to his feet as he ran to catch up with his friends. The teachers that watched the fight left the area as they didn't want to be seen.

"Keith, how the heck were you able to run that fast? You looked like you could be in the olympics or something. What about your friend there?" said Bart as he watched Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney go into the school.

Keith took off his sunglasses as everyone could see his blues eyes. He then looked into the sky, which had some clouds rolling by.

"Our parents taught us how to do those things. Watching a lot of wrestling just made it easier for us to improve our skills and so forth. Though we did hurt each other a few times, but we learned how to control ourselves.

As far as I see it James is lucky I didn't kick his head off for that stupid comment he made about me. He goes around drinking beer and smoking cigarettes like he's a badass.

Then he makes himself feel good by having his two punk friends do his work for him. A broken rib-cage is better punishment than being sent to the morgue.

Our friend here is Priscilla Underwood. She is an old friend of ours, who helped us during our rough times back in the city. She also helped us with deep stuff, things you guys are going to find out later on." said Keith.

He placed his sunglasses back on as he checked to make sure the bullies were not there anymore. He then high-fived Priscilla as he turned his attention back to everyone.

"Fun fact, when we were younger we use to call ourselves by our middle names instead of our first names. We don't do it anymore, but our parents still call us by our middle names.

Even referring to us by our middle names, which can cause confusion for other people. Sometimes that use to embarrass us, but by now we no longer mind it." said Keith.

Everyone understood as they walked back into the school. The faculty knew the Parkinsons were taking over the school in terms of popularity. They had changed the code of the schoolyard in just seconds.


	3. Return to Shelbyville

Several hours had passed and it was dark in Springfield. At the Simpson's house, Bart and Lisa were getting ready for their perilous journey. Their parents had not returned home from the meeting. Maggie was with their parents.

The only living thing in the house were the pets, who had been left alone all day. Bart and Lisa fed the cat and dog when they came home from school.

Bart had finished packing his purple colored backpack. For this journey, Bart is wearing a camouflage shirt, long green pants with pockets, green boots, and a red headband.

He choose these clothes over his regular clothes, since the situation had become serious and because they looked cool on him. Bart glanced over and saw Santa's Little Helper.

Santa's Little Helper knew Bart was going away for a while and was sad to see him go. Bart keeled down and hugged his dog tightly. Santa's Little Helper licked Bart as his owner reminisced.

Bart remembered the last time he left Santa's Little Helper behind during the dome incident. He also remembered the many good times he's had with his dog.

Now he was leaving again, but this time he was leaving to do something extreme. He knew it could be the last time he sees his dog. It was tough for him to leave his loyal friend behind in this situation.

"See you later boy. I can't risk losing you in Shelbyville, so I can't take you along. Me and Lisa have to get Springfield's statue back from that town.

If me and Lisa don't return, please take care of Maggie for us. If I come back, me and you are going to spend a whole day together. That's a promise." Bart said to his dog.

Santa's Little Helper whined as he watched Bart exit the room. The dog had a tear that ran down his face as he watched his best friend leave. However, his expression changed to a look of confidence.

He knew Bart and Lisa would successfully return the statue. Lisa was writing a letter for her parents that was explaining what she and Bart were going to do. Lisa is wearing a turquoise dress with orange flowers and black boots.

It was the same clothes she wore when she, along with her family were exiled from Springfield not too long ago. Bart then came into her room. He pulled out his slingshot and was prepared to use it on Lisa for one final time.

However, she could hear Lisa crying and he lowered his slingshot. Feeling sympathetic towards her, he decided not to hit her with the slingshot. He fired the slingshot at the wall. This got Lisa's attention, who turned to see Bart there.

"Sorry about that Lis, but are you ready and are you okay? If you need more time I'll be downstairs." said Bart.

Lisa had finished her letter as she grabbed her backpack. It was painful for her to not say goodbye to her parents or her baby sister.

"I'm done writing my letter. Give me a few more seconds." said Lisa as she left her letter covered underneath a book.

Before she left her room, Lisa hugged Snowball II. She hugged the cat tightly, since she didn't know if she would return home.

"I'm leaving now Snowball II. I'll miss you." she said as she kissed the cat.

Snowball II and Santa's Little Helper looked down at the stairs and watched their owners leave the house. Bart and Lisa exited the house and glanced back at it once more before it disappeared into their view.

"Bart, what are we going to tell mom and dad when we get back?" said Lisa as she was worried what her parents will say.

"Lisa, I wouldn't worry about mom and dad. I'd be worried about surviving. I still can't believe I talked myself into going back into Shelbyville. My biggest regret about this whole thing is not saying goodbye to mom and Maggie." said Bart as he saw other kids.

He made a gesture to the other kids to keep moving along as he and Lisa continued speaking with each other.

"That's so sweet of you to think about them, Bart. What about dad?" said Lisa.

Bart rolled his eyes at the mentioning of his father. He knew what type of man Homer was.

"What about him, Lisa? It's not like he's going to miss us anyway. He'll probably be at home or at that stupid bar drinking beer with those drunk bastards." said Bart as he showed no respect for his father.

Lisa was a surprised by Bart's words, but didn't suspect anything was wrong with her brother.

"Okay Bart. Let's do this." Lisa said as she looked at her brother.

They both nodded as other kids joined them and formed a group. Twenty minutes later they met up with the Parkinson kids in the park. They saw that the Parkinsons were not alone as they had several kids with them. One of the kids Bart recognized right off the bat.

"That girl is Gina Vendetti. She's the girl I met in juvenile a while back. It's kind of strange to see her not wearing that orange prison dress. I remember those other girls too. They were the ones that beat me up in juvenile. I also see Laura Powers there." Bart whispered to his sister.

Gina is wearing long black pants, a black shirt, and her usual brown boots. What was different about her was that she had on purple lipstick, which was very noticeable.

"There are some kids I know that are here too, like Gus Huebner over there. It's an interesting story how he started hanging out with the popular kids. Me and him still interact with each other to this day." said Lisa.

"Whoa, back up a moment. Gus Huebner hangs out with the popular kids?" Bart said in surprise.

Lisa gave Bart a nod. It kind of surprised her that her brother didn't know about one of her friends hanging out with the popular kids.

"Since when, I remembered he said popularity is for losers. I need to hear more about that another time." said Bart.

Soon most of the children were present and it was a large group of kids. Nearly every kid from Springfield Elementary was part of this group. There was also kids from other schools that were in the group.

Jimbo, Dolph, and Kearney were not present within the group. They had been humiliated so badly, that everyone stopped taking them serious. The Parkinsons checked the area to make sure no police or grown ups were around.

"Between here and this getting done, we don't want anyone to start fighting with each other. We're all on the same page and should stay on the same page.

This is essentially your last chance to walk away from this. Once we step into the Shelbyville city limits, we are no longer kids anymore. To them we're vigilantes and will be treated like vigilantes." Keith said as he looked at the children.

None of the children walked away as they stood there. They were already out in the middle of nowhere and it was dark. They understood what they were getting themselves into.

"I want you kids to understand something. My little brothers and sisters will lay the smackdown on anyone that decides to stir the pot. The last thing we need is more headaches then we already have going into Shelbyville. So boys, keep your underwear and shirts on.

Girls, keep your barrettes and panties on. This will be the only time you'll be warned by any of us. With that said enjoy the walk until we reach Shelbyville, because once we get into that town, the shit is going to hit the fan hard." said Kenny.

Many gulped over what was said. Keith and his siblings were already intimidating enough, having Kenny and Laura around was just overkill for them. The two teenagers weren't kidding around as they meant business.

"Kenny is right and you guys know we don't want to hurt anyone. Before we leave, we're going to make a video. This video will be our last testament, so take this seriously.

Say whatever you have to say to your parents and relatives, because this could very well be the final time they hear from you and vice versa.

Don't be embarrassed or shy to express your feelings. The video will be automatically uploaded in two days from now for everyone in our town to see." said Keith as he pulled out a digital camera.

Everyone had placed down their stuff and got ready to make the video. After spending over two hours making the video, the children gathered their stuff.

Keith made a gesture for everyone to follow him and his siblings down the street. They went behind houses and trees to ensure they are not seen. Once the coast was clear they formed a group again and walked together.

"This guy with us is our older brother, Kenny, who is fifteen years old. It's pretty clear that a large truck was used to steal the statue, so Kenny here will be able to drive it and us out of Shelbyville.

Kenny and Laura will also serve as medic for us, just in case we get injured. The six of us will be backup for them." said Damion as he pointed to Kenny.

"We would like to introduce you guys to some other kids you've never met before. Well, some of you have seen these kids before and some of you haven't. Shan, Corey, Jerald, Dora, Helen, Jeremiah, Luke, Max, Dennis, and Stevenson. There are more kids here too, I'm just not going to name everyone.

You guys pretty much will have to find out their names yourselves. These are kids we met over the past three months being here. They told us how living in Springfield was and believe it or not that actually made us interested in living here." said Keith.

Dennis is wears a blue shirt, a blue jacket over his shirt, long blue pants, and red and white sneakers. He has long black hair and a dark tan skin complexion.

Shan wears long brown pants, a blue collared shirt with green and white stripes, and black and white sneakers. He has long black hair and wears a blue cap on his head. Stevenson is Shan's brother.

They are both similar to each other except Stevenson wears a black cap and wears red and white sneakers. Corey has a tanned skin complexion. He wears a green shirt, long black pants, and black and white sneakers. Corey has a Mohawk dyed pink.

Luke wears long blue pants, a blue and white shirt, and brown boots. Just like Corey, he also has a Mohawk, but has his hair dyed blue and red. Corey and Luke are brothers.

Jeremiah wears a purple shirt, long dark gray pants, and purple and white sneakers. Jeremiah has dark brown hair in a pompadour and has a pale skin complexion.

Jerald wears a red shirt, long blue pants, and black and white sneakers. He has black hair in a high top fade and a brown skin complexion.

Max has a tanned skin complexion. He wears a green collared shirt with two horizontal white stripes running the length of the shirt, long brown pants, and blue and white sneakers. Max has a long white hair.

Helen has a yellow skin complexion. She wears a white shirt, a red skirt, white socks, and brown boots. She has long brown hair and wears a red Alice band with a red bow on her head.

Dora is a girl with a pale skin complexion. She wears a white shirt, red overalls, and brown boots. She has long ginger hair with a red bow on her head.

Dora and Helen were very familiar to some kids, since they were seen in the cafeteria the previous day. The fifth graders also met these two girls yesterday. Dora and Helen had something that stood among the two.

They wore half a mask covering one side of their faces. Helen has one covering the left side of her face, while Dora has one covering the right side of her face. The masks were colored white with a red stripe. The two girls looked ominous to some in the group.

What was also strange was the boy with Dora and Helen, that no one mentioned. The boy was also the same kid that was seen with the Dora and Helen in the cafeteria the previous day.

The boy has a pale skin complexion and wears a blue shirt with black, red, and white stripes, long black pants, and red and white sneakers. The boy has long red hair down to his back and has overhanging bangs.

The last few inches of the boy's hair, which stretches down to his pants is black. Others didn't think too much of the two sisters and their little brother.

However, it was strange as to why Keith or the Parkinsons didn't bother to acknowledge this boy that everyone clearly noticed. Dora, Helen, and the boy were also Max's siblings.

"We remembered your reaction when you heard about the things we told you. It sounded hard to believe, but this town sure is damn crazy." said Shan as he and his brother began to giggle.

Shan and Stevenson speak with a Southern accent and are originally from North Carolina.

"Yeah don't remind me about it dude. I already know." said Keith as he didn't want to talk about the past at this time.

"There is something I just don't get. How did you guys avoid getting in trouble with that wiener Skinner today? If that was me that tore his clothes off he would of expelled me." asked Bart.

Bart brought up a good point. The other children were still baffled as to why the Parkinsons didn't get in trouble earlier in the day.

"We know something about the school that can get a lot of people in serious trouble. Matter of fact Gary, Leopold, and Seymour are already in trouble. The statue being stolen will just delay their punishment, for now." said Priscilla.

"They're in trouble again? What did they do this time that makes everything else different from the past? Those three are always in trouble with something." said Lisa.

"This time it's something they can't make an excuse for. They along with a number of faculty misused federal funding for your school. Our parents are fully aware of this deal going down with Springfield Elementary.

They knew about the shady things that were taking place at the school. There is a lot more to this story and it gets very elaborate." said Keith as he pulled out a newspaper page.

He handed it over to Bart and Lisa for them and the other kids to see. Damion turned on a flashlight to allow the children to read what's on the newspaper article. They children became alarmed by what they were reading.

The newspaper article was from the New York Times and had last year's date on it. The article mentioned Springfield Elementary and what was going to be improved and repaired at the school.

It dawned on the children that something didn't add up. Several school programs had been cut recently, due to funding mysteriously not being available. Seeing that school funding was available for these programs, only to be cut is a complete insult to everyone.

"Before my little brothers and sisters say anything, I noticed you guys brought your phones with you and that's good. However, there will be times where you won't be able to use them, carry on." replied Kenny.

Everyone understood as they waited for an explanation to what they were seeing on the newspaper article. Some began to realize the facility has been lying to them and their parents about funding the entire time.

"Basically that money they stole for their own use was for your school, as you guys can see." said Raven. "The funding was specified to substantially improve the school, including the deteriorating playground and provide better lunches.

Not that garbage they're serving to you guys everyday. Teachers would of been given the raise that they deserved after so many years of not getting it. If Springfield knew about this, there would be a riot across the town."

"Truth be told, we really don't give a ratass about what the town does or even the school for that matter. We're just telling you guys that our school could of been fun for once, instead of being vanilla.

They're just using some of the smart kids for their own amusement. The rest they never had much faith in you guys anyway. What Keith did in the cafeteria was punishment for Seymour and he deserved it. It sent a message to the facility that we are on to them and it's just the beginning.

Now telling you guys about this would be the hard part, so we decided to wait until now to tell you guys. How no one else knew about it was simple. Someone working for the school covered this up to make sure no one in town found out about it." said Damion.

"I remember two weeks before coming to Springfield, I asked Shan and Stevenson if Springfield Elementary had it's swimming pool yet. Kind of strange as to why I was asking questions like that to kids I didn't know.

They said Springfield Elementary doesn't have a pool yet. That was one of the reasons why there is a large scale investigation going on.

Four days before we moved, they asked me why I was asking them that question repeatedly. I told him, when we meet, we will talk. Four days later, we did talk about it and they understood the deal going on at school." said Keith.

"He isn't joking about it either. Whoever was involved with stealing the funds, just slapped y'all in the face. They also did the same with your parents and have gotten away with it.

Not for long though, because Mr. Parkinson is no joke. Their father is a beast guys. He will have the heads of all of these guys when the investigation is completed." said Shan.

The children now understood why the facility lied to them about no funding. Lisa had a hard time looking at the article as she quickly passed the article to her brother. Bart sighed as he looked at the article. He thought the school could of been cool for once with these improvements.

"I can't believe what I just read. Everything I've been doing at that school, every single fiber of my being was about doing well in school to get a higher education. It feels like everything I've been doing at Springfield Elementary is nothing more than an act to some.

Skinner promised that there would be an overhaul of the school lunches last month, but it never happened. They would stop using genetically altered foods. I don't even know what to say anymore." Lisa said feeling disappointed.

"Don't worry Lisa. Some still appreciate your work. Plus you're still one of the smartest kids in our class and no one can take that from you." said Janey as she placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"Don't be down Lisa, it's not like those jerks at school are on the same level you are. You're still Lisa Simpson, not some cheap used up supermodel. Don't let this discourage you." said Alex.

A number of other girls showed support for Lisa. Despite hearing about the school funding, the support from the other girls made Lisa feel much better about the situation.

"Thanks girls, I'm okay now. We need to do something about this once we get back from Shelbyville." said Lisa.

"That's a good idea, but right now not yet. At this point we shouldn't worry about what happened with the school funding. Best to focus on the task at hand." Keith said as he pulled out a handgun and checked to make sure it was loaded.

Some of the children felt a bit uncomfortable with a gun being pulled out, but they knew it was one of several things that could be used to defend themselves.

"Damn, who the hell are you suppose to be? Clint Eastwood, Dirty Keith?" Bart said as he looked at the handgun.

"Bart, don't flatter me about that. I'm far from being Clint Eastwood. This handgun is also nothing. We have rifles and shotguns on top of that, yet we're even more dangerous with our hands." said Keith as he placed the gun back onto his holster.

Henry directed his flashlight against some of the trees and on the road. An hour passed as the group had continued walking. The group passed by a downed tree in the forest.

The tree had burn marks on it and has been in that condition for years. The group soon came across a small lake. It was past midnight and was pretty late.

"Well looks like we will sleep here for the night." Kenny said. "Plus the lake here is still clean, which is a huge surprise. Looks like tomorrow we will actually be able to clean ourselves here. Shelbyville's city limits is about a half mile away over that hill."

Everyone agreed to turn in for the night, but before they did they wanted to hear some answers from their new friends. The children got out their sleeping bags and sat down on them.

"Before we go to sleep you have something to tell us and we have the time to do it. We're miles away from Springfield and near Shelbyville. There is no way the grown ups will find us." said Bart as he crossed his arms.

The group was waiting for some answers as the Parkinsons agreed to talk about Trappuccino being leaked to the media, two days ago.

Henry began speaking, "Very well. The person that revealed the information about the dome incident was Russ Cargill. The same Russ Cargill that tried to destroy Springfield."

The children gasped. The very man man who entombed Springfield and tried to kill them, revealed information about the dome incident to the entire country.

"That can't be. The same Russ Cargill who was head of the EPA at one time? Why would someone like him reveal something that he caused in the first place?" said Lisa.

"Let's say he was not too pleased with being fired after the dome incident, so he took his revenge on the government by revealing that information to the public. Now the country knows how poorly Springfield was treated.

He did this to get back at the president and many others. Now he's on the lam, which is kind of coincidental. Your family, Lisa was on the run after escaping the dome as you remember. It's a rather poetic story." said Corey.

"That's the same bastard that tried to kill all of us, especially my father, who is the reason we got into that whole mess in the first place. I'll never forgive Russ Cargill for any of that." Bart said angrily.

"This story and this trip is getting scary." said a worried Ralph.

"This is just the beginning, I'll tell you folks that much." replied Damion.

"You guys don't know what scary really is." added Rolly.

"Everyone, you have to understand a few things. Russ Cargill was and still is an idiot. Just because he went to Harvard, doesn't mean he was bright. Same goes for the rest of the fools that work at the EPA, CIA, NSA, so forth.

Just because you go to some fancy school, doesn't mean you come out any brighter than you were before. Our dad says that he and the other secret service agents trash talk about Russ everyday.

He was a pariah at the secret service, since minute one. It was a complete fluke that he was able to find you and your family in the first place. All of you guys are very lucky he was an idiot.

The only reason he was with the government for a lengthy period of time is because one of the agents was sleeping with his wife, who I might add divorced him after he was fired." said Kenny.

All the boys started whistling after they heard that story, much to the annoyance of the girls, who became angry at the boy's immature behavior.

"To all the girls here, give them a break. Let the boys express themselves. After all, it won't be long before they start doing the same to you ladies." Raven said as she winked at the girls.

The girls couldn't be angry at the boys as they smiled as everything went back to the discussion.

"Wait a minute, your father is a secret service agent?" Lewis asked.

The Parkinsons nodded and the truth of how they knew a lot about Springfield was revealed, much to the surprise of everyone.

"You guys figured out how we knew about Springfield's past. We also did a lot of research, which took four years. We're aware of the controversial moments, like that stupid event where you kill snakes." said Damion.

"Our father's name is Daniel and our mom's name is Leah. Our mom is an intercity bus driver and was formerly a cop in New York. She'll be in town by tomorrow night along with our father, but by then we'll be long gone.

Our parents are the only ones that know we're out here. The secret service has a lot of dirt on everyone in Springfield. The only reason they're not interested in anyone in town, is because no one is a threat to national security

However, they do want to know who stole the federal funding. Boy it's going to be a very interesting day for the faculty at Springfield Elementary, when that information comes to light about stolen funds." Keith said as he laughed.

"The funny thing about it is that it's happening in everyone's face. They still don't do anything about it, until it's too late. You can only warn people so many times." said Rolly.

"Man, you guys were really prepared to reveal this stuff to us. How come you guys choose us out of everyone in Springfield?" said Milhouse.

"They've been ready to reveal this for the last four years, kid. It just took some time for them to physically get here." said Laura with a chuckle.

"Easy Milhouse, most of you guys aren't assholes compared to the adults that run Springfield. It's like we said, you guys have a better chance of returning the statue, then everyone else.

They're too busy at town hall, listening to that oversized mountain, Quimby and those retarded faculty from our school. " said Raven.

Everyone laughed at Raven's comment towards Quimby and the school faculty. Everything went quiet once everyone calmed down.

"What about that thing you guys said. About us not knowing a lot about Springfield's past. That's another thing all of us are really interested in." said Richard.

"As much as we want to tell everyone Richard, you guys may not want to hear it right now, otherwise you won't be sleeping at all. Tomorrow is when you guys will hear it, that's a promise." Keith said as he reassured everyone.

The children were a bit disappointed, but accepted the decision since it was getting late. They agreed to pick up right from where they left off the next day. Most of them went to sleep in their sleeping bags, while some picked a spot on the ground and laid down to sleep.


	4. The Argument

The next morning in Springfield, the meeting had been postponed until the next day. Everyone fell asleep in or around the building wherever they could. Some even slept in their cars. Maggie woke up and looked around the building. Everyone was still sleeping.

Maggie had fallen asleep on one of the chairs. She began sucking on her pacifier and saw her mother laying down on the floor. She tapped Marge, who woke up and noticed Maggie in front of her.

"Good morning sweetie" Marge said as she got up and sat down on one of the chairs as she picked up Maggie.

The other Springfielders began to wake up. Everyone got back into their seats and waited for Quimby. There was a lot of beer bottles and coffee cups all over the floor. Mayor Quimby came in as everyone waited for what he will say.

"We still need to find a solution to return our statue from Shelbyville as soon as possible people. Anyone with more solutions?" Quimby said as his security guards got beside him.

By this point the townspeople were sick and tired of talking about the situation. They were especially getting tired of listening to Mayor Quimby running his mouth.

Yesterday they spent the entire day in the building and didn't agree to a single plan. All of the plans that were suggested were turned down, due to the lack of funding or the lack of anyone having the guts to pull it off.

Many felt continuing to discuss this issue was becoming a lost cause. Some of the adults began to argue with each other. The tension had increased substantially since the previous day.

Ever since the rest of the country learned about Trappuccino, the outrage of how Springfield was treated has re-intensified once again in the town. People across the country were also expressing their dislike against the government.

Meanwhile back at the forest, the children were still sleeping. Keith woke up and yawned as he slowly got up from the ground. Other children started to wake up too.

"It's time for us to clean ourselves. Thankfully this lake is cleaned and doesn't have toxic waste in it." Keith said as he removed his shirt.

Everyone agreed to do the same. Because none of the children brought any spare clothes to use they went into the lake with the clothes they're wearing. The boys removed only their shirts and shoes as they went into the lake, while the girls only removed their shoes.

The children were splashing around and playing with one another in the lake. Bart had climbed onto a tree and swung from the tree using a vine. He landed in the water with a splash as everyone cheered for him. It was a nice day today, but there were some dark clouds looming overhead.

After several minutes in the water the children got out of the water and dried themselves off with their towels. After putting back on their clothes, the children were ready to leave the area.

"Do we have a plan once we get into Shelbyville? I just hope they haven't set a trap for us." Bart said feeling worried.

"When we get into Shelbyville, we really have to watch our backs and what we do." said Keith as he combed his hair.

"Welcome to the real world boys and girls, because hell is going to be raised like it's never been raised before." said Henry.

The group exited the forest and were walking up the hill. They saw the sign that had the Shelbyville city limits. Without any hesitation the group walked past the sign and over the boarder to the rival town. Nelson kicked down the Shelbyville city limits sign.

"Ha Ha!" said Nelson as he pointed at the sign and continued walking.

"Bro, what was the point of doing that? It's a sign, not a person." said Corey.

"Uh... I did that just to show how I'm going to kick the faces off of every person in this town." Nelson said as he was trying to make himself sound tough.

"Whatever you say, kid. Just remember everyone in this town is totally armed with some sort of weapon. By the way bro, laughing at people's misfortunes can turn into karma." replied Corey.

The children were scared as they watched their surroundings. The Parkinsons pulled out several handguns and got ready. Kenny was holding a rifle. It was unusually quiet for Shelbyville as they passed by various buildings.

The group made their way through the streets of Shelbyville, hiding in trees, bushes, and wherever they could hide. Just as it appeared they were in the clear, rapid gunfire came out of nowhere.

The children immediately took cover wherever they could as more bullets were flying in different directions. Several bullets struck a number of surrounding structures.

The Parkinsons returned fire with their guns and took down the attempted assassins. The children were frozen with fear after hearing the first gunshots firing.

"Alright guys, let's move it! We don't know what type of attention was produced, so head for the woods and don't stop running. Let's move it!" said Henry as he took off running.

The group ran after the Parkinsons. Several more gun shots were being fired at them. The Parkinsons returned fire and took down the attackers as they continued running.

The children ran in front of the Parkinsons, who were following closely behind them. The group made it into the woods. Everyone stopped to catch their breath as everyone grouped together again.

"Man, I've never ran that hard before. Those guys were really trying to kill us, weren't they?" said Bart as he calmed down.

"That what happens when you deal with psychotic freaks. Took care of those bastards, quick." replied Corey.

Most still couldn't believe what they just experienced shortly after arriving in Shelbyville.

"Well that should be obvious to Bart, but he seems to be a bit slow to think." said a female voice.

Bart became angry as he recognized the voice, which came from Jessica Lovejoy. Jessica stood there with a grin on her face. Then Bart got into Jessica's face as the two looked at each other.

"I maybe slow to think, but at least I've been in more relationships than you've ever been, you wannabe." Bart fired back.

The other kids saw things were getting out of hand between those two. Jessica turned to Bart as she became angry at him. Just as it looked like a fight was about break loose, Keith stepped and got in between the former lovers.

"Oh no, the hell you two are about to do. We are not doing this out here. Don't give a ratass if you two are still pissed off at each other, but this isn't happening. We're too far away from home to start this out here.

That's why we gave everyone the rest of the day to bury the hatchet with each other. Most of you guys were slacking off. I mean what the hell was that? A preschooler would of had better defenses.

We basically had to save your asses from getting blown away, and we were left vulnerable to attacks. We can't handle all of those guys at once, which is why you guys need to help out.

That's why you guys have weapons. It's not a weapon if you don't use them. Bart and Jessica, the two of you better get your heads out of your asses.

None of us want to die out here, because some of us have a personal vendetta against each other. Do I make myself clear?" Keith said as he was frustrated.

Bart looked at Keith and nodded. He then backed away from Jessica. Other kids were starting to get rowdy with the entire situation itself. Some were starting to blame each other for their sloppy defenses and a fight was brewing.

"That's it. I'm sick of playing nice with this. I'm getting tired of doing things the easy way, Keith. I know for a fact you are too. I can't play nice when everything gets out of control.

I'm going to lay the smackdown on everyone whether they like it or not. You want to know what I think about everything? I'm sick of barbie girl dolls, who are causing trouble for their ex-boyfriends over something that was originally their fault.

What's up with wannabe bullies, who beat up the same kids and don't have the balls to fight older kids? Want to prove how tough you really are, fight fifth graders, sixth graders, and so forth, then get back to me.

I'm also sick of working with kids that are clearly gifted, who are so goddamn screwed up in the freaking head, that they need us to hold them by the hand, just like Quimby does to every bastard in town." said Henry.

Many kids became very angry over what he said. They felt embarrassed and humiliated by what was said. Henry didn't care what they said as he looked into the sky.

The image of the skull on the back of his shirt and the fact he was ready to fight showed he wasn't kidding. Henry's siblings put their hands over their mouth in disbelief. Henry started pacing as he looked at the children.

"You guys can get angry all you want, but that's the truth. Most of you think this is some type of mediocre joke and we should throw caution to the wind. Here is a reality check for all of you.

We don't play around with things like this, especially when other people's lives are at risk. Maybe you guys should think about that, before having a pissing contest over stupid things.

You know, maybe our grandfather was right. Maybe the old man was right all along. You can't trust a damn person in this messed up world, except for yourself. The world is a cunt as he always preached. He's had that thinking since he was our age.

You want to prove us wrong? Take your balls out of your purses and lay your cards on the table. Stop acting like the looney tunes that run Springfield and get your acts together, because this is pathetic!" growled Henry.

Henry was clearly disappointed with the children. None of his siblings had ever seen Henry raise his voice like that before, not even in tough situations. It was silent as everyone stood around looking at each other.

"It takes a lot to really set him off, but you guys did it in one day. Not purposely trying to add insult to injury, but you guys just got told off by a kid with dyslexia." said Keith who looked at Henry and then at the children.

The children felt even more embarrassed by the entire situation and how they've been performing.

"This is exactly why we told everyone here to deal with your BS before we got out here. Some of us aren't really... sane in the brain if you catch my drift." said Raven.

The group didn't know what to say anymore. Jessica wasn't fazed by what was said, since she had no shame whatsoever. She didn't even care she got told off along with the other children.

"That's right Bart. Have your friends fight your battles for you. Shows how much of a man you really are" said Jessica.

Many have had enough of listening to Jessica run her mouth as things appeared to get even worse.

"For some of you guys that claim to be the voice of reason, go ahead, handle Jessica Lovejoy. Prove you are the voice of reason around here or shut your damn mouths." challenged Henry.

Most didn't know what to say as things were getting tense. Lisa turned her attention to Jessica. It was time for her to end this madness between Bart and Jessica once and for all.

"That's enough out of you, Lovejoy. For a girl who likes to call out other kids on their flaws, you need to look yourself in the mirror. My brother may not be perfect, but at least he didn't steal the church collection plate.

The only reason no one in Springfield hasn't caught onto your recklessness, is because they're sheep. They believe that because you're Reverend Lovejoy's daughter, they think you're an innocent girl with a bright future.

That act may have fooled everyone in town, but it won't work on me. You're also not fooling everyone from our school either, so cut the damn act. We figured you out already." said Lisa.

Lisa's sudden aggressiveness took everyone by surprise. She knew how to shut Jessica up, since she's dealt with her before. Lisa had gotten into Jessica's face as everyone watched what was taking place.

"You're no better than I am, Lisa Simpson. You treat your brother so poorly, when his life is at risk. You barely give a damn about him, even when he's sorry about the bad things he's done.

Yeah smart one, I'm talking about that wannabe entertainer, Sideshow Bob. I'm also talking about the time you two had a TV show and you almost got him killed by our delusional janitor. On top of that, you don't even have any real friends.

I'd rather have no friends at all, then have wannabe friends, like that skank Janey Henderson and that nerd, Allison Taylor. It's very funny when Allison laughs at you, since she's an even bigger nerd than you are.

On top of everything, she's the biggest hypocrite I've ever seen. Doesn't have the guts to defend you when you're bullied or humiliated, because she would rather have you fall first before she goes down. Then you have Sherri and Terri, who think they're above everyone at school.

At least I've been in a relationship with someone, instead of a one night stand. Those two are nothing more than a pair of cheap, transgender, mannequins, who hang out with other girls that wear cheap jewelry and fake clothes to school.

Then those same girls brag about those cheap clothes being in style. Wearing cheap makeup to school, looking like sluts. They're just as much of a bunch of plastic mannequins as Sherri and Terri are.

You also have Becky, who wears braces, yet she laughs and trash talks about kids with braces. Feels real good for her to be talking about herself. Point is Lisa, your so called "friends" are an even worse influence than your brother is.

Lisa, there are a few reasons why you're still relevant. First, it's because you, Martin, Database, and every nerd at Springfield Elementary are all Skinner's whore. That momma's boy turns to you the minute the school gets in trouble.

Skinner along with Chalmers couldn't run Springfield Elementary to their guts if they tried. That's the truth and you know it too. Feels real good to pucker up and start kissing men's ass on a regular basis.

Another reason is because you're sibling is Bart Simpson. If not for Bart, you would be an afterthought. You would be less popular than those geeks you barely hangout with." said Jessica.

Everyone couldn't believe the insults they heard from Jessica's mouth. The Parkinsons didn't say anything as they looked on. It was like they knew this argument was going to happen.

Allison, Database, Janey, Martin, Sherri, and Terri became angry with Jessica as well as many other girls. Sherri and Terri were trying to take a swing at Jessica, but Dora and Helen held them back.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Lovejoy?! You have some nerve calling us cheap mannequins." exclaimed Sherri.

"Why don't you come say that to our faces if you have any guts, Lovejoy. Say it to our faces!" said Terri.

"You're the last person to be talking smack about anyone, you evil witch. At least none of us stole the church collection plate at church." said Janey.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, is that all you got, Janey? What I did at church was so old, that your cheap pink dress was already out of style. You start a fight with me, I'll beat you so badly, that cheap dress you're wearing will be back in style." said Jessica.

All the boys couldn't help but howl at the insult as Janey glared at Jessica. Lisa looked at Bart and thought about everything Jessica said. Despite everything they both go through, Bart and Lisa were still on good terms with each other.

"I have never disrespected anyone that wears braces. Where did you get such a lie from?" said Becky.

"Easy, I overheard you talking about Database in the girl's locker room. You thought I wasn't listening to the smack you were saying? You, Wanda, and those other girls are very funny." Jessica said as she chuckled.

"You're calling me a hypocrite and the biggest nerd in school? At least I'm more of a person then you'll ever be, Lovejoy. So you can take your cheap insults and shove it." replied Allison.

"The reason she doesn't hangout with us, is because she doesn't have the time for us." said Martin as he defended Lisa, who he considered both a rival and a friend.

"Oh shut the hell up, you whiny whores. You guys are pulling lies out of thin air to make yourselves feel better, when all I said was the truth about things. Most of you aren't even Lisa's friend anyway, because if you were, you would stand by her anyway, despite her beliefs.

You pretend to be her friend, so you can brag about hanging out with a nerd on the internet. Just shut up and let me and Simpson talk here. I don't have the time to argue to a bunch of ass kissers and plastic mannequins." said Jessica.

"Damn, you're ex-girlfriend just roasted your sister and those other kids without even breaking a sweat. Looks like she was well prepared for this looking at how she handled herself." said a fifth grader to Bart.

The fifth grader, who spoke to Bart was the same boy Bart had a rivalry with. Despite not hanging out with each other for a period of time, they recently got back to hanging out with each other.

"You can say that again, Phil. I've said some mean things to Lisa, but I've never said anything that serious before. Didn't expect this cat fight to happen out here of all places." replied Bart.

Jessica stood there with her arms crossed. Lisa tried to speak, but stumbled a few times. Jessica grinned as she looked at Lisa. She knew Lisa choked as she waited for her to respond.

"Ever since your botched relationship with my brother, the boys at school want nothing to do with you. My brother poured his heart and soul out to you, even going as far as to beg Ms. Albright into letting him back into church school.

You turned the other cheek and slapped him around like a bad dog. When he didn't want to be around you anymore, you framed him for stealing. You have no sympathy for anyone else's feelings.

You're nothing more than an anti-social, delusional, sociopath, whose every being for existence is to manipulate and turn people against each other. I don't even know why I'm arguing with you. None of this is getting into your head.

At this rate, you're going to end up on the streets, becoming a prostitute for all the perverts in Springfield. You're going to whore yourself out for years to many men, until your body is all banged up like a used car. The reverend's daughter act won't get you far in life sister." said Lisa.

Jessica didn't flinch from Lisa's remark. She laughed maniacally at her response. Lisa was at a lost for words as Jessica laughed at her futile attempts to get into her mind.

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me? My mom has already made it clear she doesn't care about me. The same goes for my father, who makes Christians look like a joke every Sunday. Your parents are no saint either.

Your father doesn't even know what most of your interests are and gives horrible advice that a two year old wouldn't even follow. He isn't even a role model to your brother and strangles him whenever he gets upset.

Your mom is the biggest mood killer I've ever met and she's a complete bigot. Just like my mom, she's very classless and narcissistic. Just like my parents, she's horrible when it comes to paying attention to her kids.

I've never heard of a baby, who's addicted to pacifiers before. I stopped sucking on those after only two months of being born, okay. I'm not perfect either, so don't try to pull that excuse that I'm better than everyone. Plus I'd rather be a sociopath, then have friends that are complete phonies.

At least your brother's friends don't jump ship on him when he gets humiliated. He gets laughed at, that's it. Take advice from your phony friends before you attack me on what I've done in the past." replied Jessica.

Jessica raised her hand in a fist and opened her hand. It was like she was dropping a microphone after a rap battle as she turned her attention to Bart. She got in his face once again.

"You can stand there looking shocked all you want Bart. Fact is I've done more insane things then you, your friend Phil, Milhouse, and every other kid in this group has done in their entire lives living.

Bart, you couldn't compete with what I've done even if you pranked the entire state we live in. Your sister can't even defend herself without others calling her out on her views. She has to go to you in order to save herself." said Jessica.

Jessica snapped her fingers in front of Bart's face as she walked away. Bart didn't know what to say and Lisa was livid over what Jessica said. Things were getting heated between Jessica and Lisa.

The two were about to start physically fighting each other. Keith held Jessica back, while Damion held Lisa back, to prevent the two girls from hitting each other.

"I don't know where those lies came from, Jessica. I still speak to Lisa, even though our coed soccer days was two years ago. I can't speak for the other girls, but at least Lisa has a friend." said Gus.

Gus speaking up for Lisa, pretty much quieted things down. Everyone on both sides had calmed down as everyone waited for whoever was going to speak.

"As much as I hate to say this, Jessica made some very good points there. I was surprised myself, but I couldn't disagree with her speaking her mind.

She said some very truthful things about some of you. Gus, awesome that you stood up for someone while most of you guys sat quiet, like I knew would happen." said Henry.

Everyone was shocked to hear Henry was agreeing with Jessica. Gus gave Henry a nod as everyone else waited for an explanation.

"He's right, some of you guys are no better than she is. I don't condone the insults Jessica said to some of you, but she's right. Some of you girls do turn on Lisa when she is humiliated.

Bart, you're not perfect either, since you've done a lot of bad things. Your friends have been angry at you for some of the things you've done. However, all the wrongs you've done doesn't give Lisa an excuse for not caring about you when your life is in danger.

It doesn't help that she's put your life in jeopardy a few times in the past. Point I'm getting at, none of us are perfect. All of us have skeletons in the closet, things we've done none of us are proud of doing." said Kenny.

hey knew he was right as things remained quiet. Jessica and Lisa's emotions got the best of them. Jessica didn't regret saying what she said to most of the girls, but was sad nonetheless.

"I'm glad to hear you guys at least came up with comebacks. Get dissed by a smart kid and don't come up with a comeback at our previous school, you were immediately branded a wuss." said Raven.

"We don't need to bring up the past right now, but yes your very right about that Raven. At best you'd get beat up by smart kids for not defending yourself." said Rolly.

"That's unbelievable. Aren't nerds mostly small guys with dorky looking glasses and usually prefer not to fight? Plus why aren't you guys using the word nerds anyone?" said a confused Nelson.

"Not where we come from. New York City, things are different, best we could describe it. Smart kids really give you a run for your reputation if you screw with them.

It's even more difficult when it's strength in numbers, since many of them love to gang up on anyone that tries to attack or diss them. Fighting overachievers was considered dumb to put it lightly." said Keith.

The children were in awe over what was being discussed, which was a relief to the other kids. They felt that fight was going to happen before the Parkinsons were able to calm things down.

"Also calling overachievers "nerds" is considered racist to those kids at Morris Park Elementary. I would know, I went to that same school myself up until two years ago.

That often ignited some violent fights. That's why we didn't call them nerds. Unless you have the cojones to say something, you didn't open your mouth to say something stupid, chico." said Horace.

Horace is a boy of Hispanic decent, who has a darker skin complexion. He wears blue shorts, a green shirt, white socks, and blue shoes. He has long brown hair and wears a black fedora.

Nelson understood, but still couldn't believe what he heard. Sherri and Terri and a few other girls approached Lisa to congratulate her for standing up to Jessica. Bart approached Lisa and high fived her.

"Normally I don't say this a lot, but thanks Lis for sticking up for me in that situation there. I almost lost my cool there, but I didn't think you would too." Bart said happily.

"Your welcome older brother. I guess me and her have some unfinished business with each other." said Lisa as she patted her brother on the back.

Despite thanking her, Bart still had something that was bothering him. Just as the group was about to leave, they were confronted by a group of kids. These kids were familiar to some of the children of Springfield.

These were the same kids that stole the lemon tree from Springfield. The Shelbyville kids had knives and baseball bats with them. They were ready to fight anyone from Springfield.

"Hey, I remember you. Your name is Shelby isn't it? You and your friends are the same kids that stole our lemon tree." Bart said as he called out Shelby.

"Long time no see, Bart. The first time you guys got away from us, we have to admit it was clever. This time we're going to finish what we started the last time. You won't be leaving our town in one piece." Shelby threatened as he and his friends grinned.

The Parkinsons put their guns away and allowed some of the children to go in this fight. Before Bart approached the Shelbyville kids, Lisa grabbed his arm. Bart looked at Lisa, who had a look of concern on her face.

"Be careful Bart. I don't want anything to happen to you." Lisa said as she let go of his arm.

Bart gave her a nod as he, Martin, Nelson, Milhouse, and Database confronted the Shelbyville kids. The boys were going to fight their doppelgangers. Everyone knew things were going to get rough as the fight started.

Milhouse and his doppelganger, who was also named Milhouse, pulled out their phones. The two Milhouses started playing Chess with each other, causing everyone to question the two boys. Many facepalmed themselves.

"Tell me he's not doing that again? If there is one person I'll never understand, it's Milhouse Van Houten." said Phil.

"You gotta admit, Milhouse is a hands off type of guy when it comes to confrontations. Didn't think he was being serious about not getting into fights, but man I've seen everything." said Keith as he tried to not laugh.

"You guys think that's strange you have to see him around me. That kid goes crazy when he flirts with me." said Lisa as she sighed.

Meanwhile Nelson and his doppelganger fought each other. Nelson had to quickly move out of the way of the bat that his doppelganger swung at him. His doppelganger tried hitting him several times and finally hit Nelson in the back.

Nelson fell to the ground, causing the Springfield children to gasp in shock. It looked like Nelson was done for as his doppelganger approached with the baseball bat ready to swing.

However, Nelson was waiting for the right moment to strike back. He was clutching onto something with his right hand that his doppelganger didn't notice. Nelson wasn't going to lose to this guy that easy.

Most of the children thought Nelson was done for, but the Parkinsons could see Nelson had something up his sleeves. Which is why none of them were worried or even bothering to help Nelson.

"Keith aren't you guys going to do something to help him?" said a worried Jenny.

"Nope Jenny. Nelson is up to something and we could see it. Besides those boys have a score to settle. It's wise to never interfere with personal beefs." said Keith.

"Any last words before I pummel you into the ground like a little bug?" said Nelson's doppelganger.

"Just two words from me, you're deadmeat." said Nelson.

He then pulled out a paint ball gun and fired several times. The paint balls hit his doppelganger several times in the face. The doppelganger dropped his baseball bat and was incapacitated by the various colors that covered his face.

He didn't know where he was as he swung widely trying to hit Nelson. Everyone was very impressed by the clever counterattack Nelson pulled off.

This gave Nelson the chance to strike back. Nelson punched the doppelganger in the face as hard as he ever punched someone before in his life.

Nelson caused a tooth from his doppelganger to break loose and fly out of his mouth. His doppelganger fell to the ground and was out cold as the children cheered for Nelson.

Meanwhile Bart and Shelby were going at it. They were both punching each other. They then punched each other in the face. Bart almost went down, but was able to remain up.

He remembered that hard hits to his head could take him down. Shelby was able to brush off the attack. The two boys then pulled out their knives and tried to slash each other with them.

They ended up slashing each other's arms, which caused blood to come out. Lisa was getting worried about her brother, but she held back along with the other kids.

Shelby's gang had been defeated by the other children and were being held as hostages. The exception for this was Milhouses' doppelganger who just stood by his downed friends, watching Shelby.

"You can do it Bart. We got your back." said Lewis as he gave Bart a thumbs up.

"Kick his butt Bart, none of these guys can stop you now. They're out of commission." said Richard.

Bart formed a smug look on his face. He knew it was over for Shelby as he became more confident.

"Looks like your loser friends couldn't stop us. Give up now and I won't have to hurt you." Bart said.

Shelby refused to give up and charged at Bart with the knife still in his hand. Shelby missed Bart, who quickly dropped to the ground.

"Shelby, I never had the chance to say this to your face the last time, so it's time for you to eat my shorts." said Bart.

Shelby didn't expect Bart to dodge his attack. Bart gave Shelby a hard uppercut to the lower jaw. Shelby's purple baseball cap flew off. Despite being punched, Shelby was still standing, but was wobbling.

Bart then delivered a second punch to Shelby's right cheek. The second punch worked as Shelby went down. Shelby landed on his back and didn't get up.

Bart had successfully defeated his rival in the very town that Springfield has been at war with. Everyone clapped and cheered at the victory.

"I didn't even want to do that, but he was acting crazy and got knocked down. So Keith what are we going to do with these guys?" said Bart.

"I say we throw them off a cliff and let the wolves take care of them." suggested Nelson.

Some were taken back by what Nelson said as they stared at him in disgust. The Shelbyville Milhouse was afraid these kids might in fact thrown him and his friends off a cliff.

"Are you insane or just absolutely reckless? What is your major malfunction? Seriously dude, stop with the hard act around here. We're not at that crappy school, chill out man." said Corey.

"Nelson we're not savages. We're trying to set a better example here. If we kill them, then it makes us no better than these jackasses are for attacking us in the first place. It also won't bring back the statue." said Olivia.

Nelson didn't like being confronted over this issue, but he said nothing as he stood there silently.

"I wouldn't throw these guys off of a cliff. I'd beat them into the ground." said Henry with a grin.

"Henry, calm down before I have to knock you out again. You know I don't want to do that." Keith said to his brother.

Henry understood, but still had the idea in his thoughts as Keith thought of what to do in this situation.

"Bart, Nelson, Milhouse, and everyone else, good job. You guys kept your heads up. As for what we will do with these guys. Rather than leaving them for the wolves to feast on, we will give them a choice.

If they decide to hang with us then we'll be cool about it. Maybe we can get more information out of them at the same time, so that we don't have anymore surprises. What I'm suggesting is we show them mercy." said Keith.

Many didn't like the idea, but agreed to it anyway. The children first had to wake up Shelby, who was still out cold. It took a few minutes, but Shelby finally woke up. Shelby was surprised to see the kids from Springfield are still here.

He was moreover surprised they were helping him and his friends. The group didn't even bother trying to tie him or his friends up. Keith approached Shelby, who placed his purple cap back on.

"Now that you and your friends have calmed down, I have to ask you one question. Are you okay dude?" said Keith.

Shelby was at a lost for words. These kids from Springfield were showing him sympathy, something he's never been shown before. Shelby responded with a nod.

"That's good. Now you're wondering why none of us decided to finish you off. To put it lightly, we would be no better then you guys are for attacking us. Everyone deserves a second chance.

You and your friends can leave and go to your parents. Although, by the time you get to them we're going to be long gone, so what do you want to do?" said Keith.

Shelby had a tough question to answer. If he went back to his father and told him about who was in town, there would be many people here in a short amount of time.

He also knew that if the townspeople came, the Springfield kids will leave and the effort will be for nothing. He looked down at the ground and then up at Keith.

"Since you put it that way, we might as well stay with you guys. Don't expect us to be nice to you just because you're doing this." said Shelby.

"We're going to rest for a bit before we move on, so you can join your friends or us or whatever you want to do. Just don't try to do anything smart like a sneak attack." said Keith as he walked passed Shelby.

The boys that won the fight against the Shelbyville kids were being praised by the children. Lisa ran up to Bart and hugged him right in front of everyone.

Bart blushed as he hugged her back in front of his friends. He was a bit shy about hugging Lisa in front of everyone and rarely did this. Several girls thought it was cute to see Bart hugging Lisa.

"Ha Ha. Lisa loves her brother! Lisa loves her brother!" Nelson said as he mocked both Bart and Lisa bonding together.

Some kids began to sing along with Nelson, but this didn't last long. Lisa swung around and punched Nelson in the face, knocking him out in front of everyone. Everyone gasped and stopped signing rudely about Bart and Lisa.

Nelson was motionless as Lisa resumed hugging her brother, while everyone stood there shocked. Bart remembered how Lisa did the same to him when he teased her about not seeing her boyfriend after escaping the dome.

"Well I did tell this dude laughing at people that way was bad karma didn't I? I guess this he got beaten to the punch over that." Corey said as he started laughing.

The entire group laughed with him as Nelson slowly got up. Nelson didn't know where he was or what had just happened. Everyone decided not to tell him yet as they regrouped.

(**Author's Note**: The fifth grade boy, who appeared in the episode "Moms I'd Like To Forget" was never named. I named him just so he had a name and because I'll be using him more in this and other stories. This will be the only unnamed character from the show that I will name. When and if his real name is revealed, I'll update this chapter and other chapters. Same goes for other stories too.)


	5. Bart Goes Off

"Since we're far away from any type of danger, we might as well have lunch here. I mean it's not like we can go in the middle of the town and do that." said Keith.

Everyone agreed. As everyone was eating, some were beginning to question how the Parkinsons knew where to go. It was something that baffled them throughout the entire journey.

"I have to ask, but where are we going exactly? It's not like we can keep avoiding these guys every millisecond." said Martin.

"He's right. They're going to eventually find us and we're probably going to be overwhelmed by then." added Lewis.

"We were wondering when someone would ask us that. Well Martin and Lewis, there is an abandon house around here. We noticed it on the map and investigated it a while back before we actually came to Springfield.

It should be good for us to take shelter from everyone around here. According to what we heard the house is in good condition apparently." Keith said as he ate a sandwich.

"You guys knew about a house being out here the entire time?" said Martin.

"Precisely, we've been studying the maps of both Springfield and Shelbyville for the last four years. We know exactly where to go and how to find the house. Call this a cooling off period until tomorrow.

It will diminish any chances of a search party with us being completely out of sight. That path we took in Springfield, which many of you complained about being too long was done for a reason. It was done, so that the everyone in town wouldn't notice us.

It was also taken to avoid security at Shelbyville's borders. For some reason they weren't guarding that particular area that we crossed into. Those guards are heavily armed and they're checking everyone that comes in and out of the town.

They have the orders to shoot and kill any Springfield residents on sight. Walking into town using the roads is obviously not a good idea, since we're going to get blown away." said Kenny.

"I recalled just a week before we moved to Springfield, Henry actually predicted this very event would happen. Never thought we would be caught up in this roller coaster ride." said Damion.

"This was going to happen anyway. Shelbyville had been planning for years to really get back at Springfield. They've been thinking of ways to do it and the statue was became their target.

Can't really say it's a smart idea. It's more of a miracle they were able to get that thing out of town without waking anyone. The trucks being used had to have weighed over twenty tons at best, probably more." said Luke.

"But why did they steal the statue? We did nothing to them to, so what's their deal with us? This war between the town is really getting old." said Richard.

"Richard, you're not the first nor the last to think that. I personally don't have an answer, but I bet it has to do with egos here. It's always the egos people have these days. It's the reason why Springfield is still a joke of a town." said Keith.

"How come nothing was done to prevent all of this from happening, even with the signs being clearly obvious? The government should've stepped in to prevent this from happening." asked Allison.

"A lot of reason why nothing was done about it. For starters, government people are not very bright. I mean look at Russ Cargill. What a paranoid, wannabe tough guy he was.

He felt like a big man holding a big gun, when deep down he's nothing more than a weak child. Covering Springfield in that dome, he kept ramming the idea down the president's throat." said Kenny.

"They aren't hiring guys that were boy scouts everyone. They're hiring a bunch of sycophants, who would sell their souls to the devil in a heart beat. It's a shame we've restored going down that road.

Anyone that didn't know that, you guys need to wake up and get on the ball here. Look at the political parties in Springfield and you will see what we mean." said the boy, who spoke with a British accent.

It surprised many that the boy with Dora and Helen was British. However it was kind of insulting to some that he would make a comment like that. He was about seven years old, but something about him didn't seem right. Most seven year olds aren't often involved with politics, which took everyone by surprise.

"Unfortunately, Ivan is dead accurate about those government folks in Springfield and in America in general. They hire anyone these days, even guys graduating out of high school, but that's another story." said Max.

"Getting back to the point about the house, if there is a house out here, wouldn't everyone in Shelbyville know about it?" said Lisa as she chewed on apple slices.

"The house has been abandoned for over two decades and everyone has forgotten about it. Ironically the house was built to shelter people, just incase a war with Springfield ever took place. The area where the house is located is very difficult to locate and there is very poor service connections within that particular area.

It's very easy to get lost in these woods, so it's rare for anyone to hike this far up. We heard the house still has running water, but as for electricity, once we get to the house we can then determine if there is electricity." replied Priscilla.

Lisa understood and asked, "Do you guys at least have a plan that will allow us to locate and somehow retrieve the statue? We don't even know where it is exactly."

"Hours before school got out, Kenny and Laura went into Shelbyville alone. They encountered a kid there. The kid did something very odd that we didn't expect to hear. He gave Kenny and Laura a map of where all the landmines were. Then revealed that the statue is at an impound lot." said Damion.

"The kid said he and his family were against the entire plan to steal the statue. A number of others were also against it too. Looks like we may have some help after all, but that doesn't mean we should get carried away." said Keith.

"What could possibly go wrong? It's not like anyone from Springfield followed us." asked Milhouse.

"It's not anyone who followed us that we have to worry about. It's the people in prison that we have to worry about. The same night we left Springfield, several dangerous criminals broke out of prison.

No surprise, there wasn't anyone guarding the prisoners and that's the town you guys live in. One of the prisoners that broke out included that embarrassment of an entertainer, Robert Terwilliger Jr. So this could get even more dangerous then it already is." said Keith as he started drinking juice.

It was frustrating for the children that there could potentially be more obstacles in their way. Bart was already upset about his father and hearing that Robert Terwilliger Jr. broke out of prison just angered him even more.

"Just what we need. That psycho is released from jail again. No wonder our town sucks. They can't even keep an attempted murder locked up for two seconds without him somehow breaking out.

If he ever comes near us, I'll end him. Screw Springfield's justice system. Not even with that transvestite, Judge Constance Harm in power, they still couldn't keep him locked up." Bart said as he became angry.

He had a look in his eyes no one has ever seen before. It looked as if Bart was going to kill someone. His third sentence was cold, so cold in fact it sent chills down everyone's spine.

Some kids, even Nelson backed away from Bart out of fear for what was going to happen. Lisa could see that her brother was angry and tried to calm him down.

"Bart you don't need to get upset. Sideshow Bob doesn't even know we're out here and it's not like he's going to walk into Shelbyville, without confronting the security." Lisa said nervously.

Despite her efforts, this only made Bart even angrier as he shot his sister a glare. Bart then stood up and turned his attention to Lisa, who didn't know what Bart was going to do next.

"Tell me you didn't just say that to me? Okay, let me tell you how I feel. I'm sick and tired of that guy year after year attempting to kill me. He's pathetic as a criminal and as a person.

He faked his death and rigged the election for Mayor, thinking he wouldn't get caught. Look what happened to that idiot after he was exposed.

Our father almost got me killed when he agreed to go to Bob out of all the people in town for help. I don't fully blame Homer for that, I also blame that pathetic excuse for a cop, Chief Wiggum. Bob hid right behind the door and almost killed me in my room."

Hearing this shocked everyone. In a rare moment for Bart, he was revealing things about his life. Bart continued speaking as he faced everyone.

"You guys want to know the truth about our lives? Homer Simpson is nothing more than a poor excuse for a parent and a terrible example of a role model. My mom is no better, in some cases she's an even bigger sellout then that shell of a man she married.

Homer's brain went through a meat grinder years ago, because everything he thinks is right, is wrong. Our family is a complete disaster in every way. The only innocent person in our family is my baby sister." Bart paused to think of what he was going to say.

"And here you have Lisa Marie Simpson, pretending that nothing is wrong with our father. Lisa, out of everyone that lives in our house, you can't ignore the fact our father is the most incompetent person Springfield has ever had.

He claims he loves us and cares about us, but in reality he only cares about hanging out at that bar. He says it to impress our clueless mother. Look what we go through everyday at home.

He barely pays any attention to you, me, and our baby sister, he's almost forty years old and our mom has to constantly tell him what to do, he works in a poorly maintained power plant that is operated by a weak, sadistic, greedy old man and his homo-repressed boyfriend.

Everything Jessica said about our parents is so true, it's not even funny anymore. She could brag about for years and it would never get old, because it's the truth. It's not some rumor that came from some stuck up bitches at our school.

Homer makes barely enough money to support all of us, because look who's he working for. He also borrows things from Flanders and never returns them. So he steals from Flanders whenever he feels like it.

Flanders tries his best to be a good neighbor to him, but is dissed every time by our father, who thinks he's cool dissing him whenever he feels like it.

He's put everyone in Springfield in danger many times, with the dome incident being the greatest example. What's sad is that our mom keeps accepting his antics on a daily bases and doesn't do a damn thing about it, especially when he strangles me.

It's like I'm the punching bag for this crappy family when things go wrong and it's not fair to me. Lisa, let me refresh your memory on something most of these kids remembered.

Some time ago, you went off on everyone at school after Homer rejected the Father's Day gift you worked hard on. You attacked Martin, Wendell, Milhouse, and even that douchebag, Skinner, three times.

Everyone didn't mess with you for a month after that. I've never seen you upset with him. You've never been that angry at me before and I've done some mean things to you.

You've told mom on me many times, but when it comes to Homer, you just act like it never happened when he's able to reconcile with you. What does Homer have that I don't?

I can't believe I'm saying this, but Lis that makes you biased against me. I find that funny, because you've done the same to other kids at school, which explains why you're poorly treated at school by many.

Whether you want to admit it in front of everyone or not, I've done more nice things for you then Homer's ever done in your eight years living. That's fact and I can safely put that statement on God if I have too.

I may act like a jerk to you and we've had many fights, but I still love you for who you are. I was the only one in our family who accepted you for converting to a different religion. I didn't overreact or complain, but our parents did.

Our mom finally grew a brain when we went to Alaska. She had enough of Homer when refused to save Springfield. He was going to let his friends and family die for his own screw up." Bart paused for a minute.

"You guys have no idea how it feels, when you know your friends and relatives are about to die and you never had the chance to say goodbye to them.

The idea I was about to lose everyone I knew, my dog, Milhouse, Phillip, you guys, even kids I never met before, threw my mind into a different world. Do you guys understand what I'm saying?" said Bart as he looked into the sky.

The group nodded, but this was something new coming from Bart. The kid speaking to them was a very different Bart, not the troublemaking boy everyone was use to. Bart was focused like no one has ever seen him before.

He was letting everyone know what was going on in his mind. It also showed Bart cared about the kids he hung out with, especially kids he never paid attention too. Even Lisa was shocked hearing this coming from her brother.

"Lisa, there is something I want to tell you that I never had the chance to tell you. I never told you this, because you were young and I didn't want you to grow up being like me. Half a decade ago, me and you were playing together.

I went into the garage and I heard a conversation by Homer. He was talking on the phone. What he said... was very upsetting to me and a low point even for him.

He said that his biggest mistake was having two kids very early in his life. He said having us was a mistake for his life. Once you have kids, it's too late to go back and restart everything all over again.

For him to say that about me and you, was possibly the biggest slap in the face ever. That's why I took ten minutes to get back to you, because I couldn't believe what he said." said Bart.

Bart had significantly calmed down, but was still upset. Lisa placed her hands on her head and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Other kids were just as shocked as she was as things started to make sense.

"Our father was willing to take us down with him with the way things went with the dome incident. We left him there alone for him to watch that video our mom taped over her wedding video.

That's how serious things got between him and our mom. She literally taped over her own wedding video. Her leaving him in Alaska was probably the smartest thing our mom ever did as a parent.

My mom, as a parent failed years ago when she stopped caring about Homer's antics. I'd rather be at school listening to Mrs. McConnell or Skinner's lectures, then get dragged into my father's childish acts.

You guys can call me a hypocrite for saying that, but at least my antics were actually entertaining to everyone. Everything is always about him getting his way and this is what is effecting me and my friends at school.

I was better off staying emancipated and living in the same apartment with Tony Hawk. I probably would be a better person, instead of my father's whore. Now you guys know me." said Bart as he walked away.

Bart held his hand in a fist in the same manner Jessica did earlier. Just like Jessica, he did the same gesture of dropping the microphone. Bart's statements left everyone in disbelief.

Everything Bart said to them explained so many things. Bart walked towards a tree to be alone and leaned against it. Everyone was silent, trying to make sense of what was said.

A number of things kept running into their minds. Hearing that Homer refused to return to Springfield to save the town that he doomed was extreme for the group. It made everyone really appreciate the fact they're still alive to this day.

It never sunk in that they could of died during Trappuccino. Most of these kids knew Bart, but they never knew about his personal life at home. This was a Bart no one was use to hanging out with at school.

"Well I'll ask, Bart, Jessica, and Lisa aren't the only ones that have issues with their parents, are they?" said Kenny.

Nearly every single child raised their hand in silence. Laura, Martin, the Parkinsons, and a select few kids were the only ones that didn't.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell has been happening in everyone's life around here lately?" said Keith as he looked at everyone.

He took off his sunglasses and looked into the sky as a gentle breeze blew by. A number of kids were beginning to feel bad about the way they treated Bart. Some felt they may have made things even worse for him.

"I've heard many stories like this and it's becoming a disease. One thing I will never understand about these parents in our town. If they didn't want kids, why did they have them in the first place?" said Laura who was also upset.

"Kids are born with no state of mind and become blind to mankind's ways. That's the sad, but awful truth." said Olivia.

"When we made that video prior to leaving Springfield, he said some negative things about his father. We immediately knew there was some hidden rage inside of him. It was only a matter of time before he unleashed it." Priscilla said.

"My dad doesn't even trust me with anything. I'm in the second grade for remedial classes only, I'm actually a fourth grader. Once I'm done, if I'm ever done that is, I'll be able to go into the fifth grade with the other fourth graders.

The only people that's been there for me is my sister, Nina, our mom, and my cousin, Adrian." said Chuck, who is one of Lisa's classmates in the second grade.

His sister then approached him. Nina is a girl in Bart's class, who has blonde braided hair in pigtails and wears a pink jumper. Adrian is also in Bart's fourth grade class.

He was the other boy that wore glasses in Mrs. McConnell's class. He also has blonde hair just like Nina. Nina held Chuck's hand to show support for her brother.

"Your own father doesn't trust you? Sorry to say this Chuck, but he isn't your father if he doesn't trust you. That's just cold right there. I'm sorry to hear that kid." said Keith.

"As I've mentioned earlier, I went to great lengths to get my father's attention, even stealing the money from the church collection plate. When I was caught, my dad continued to deny that I did it, even when I admitted to stealing the money myself." said Jessica, who decided to speak up.

She was the last person anyone would've expected to speak about this situation. Everyone wasn't surprised Jessica brought up what she did at church. She clearly showed no remorse for her actions on that day.

"We already know about that incident. Not trying to glorify doing that, but it takes a real badass to pull off something like that. That breaks one of the ten commandments, but I'm not going to lecture everyone here about religion." said Priscilla.

"Most of the kids we went to school with didn't have parents or both in a number of cases. The handful that did have parents at all, had good relationships with them. Kids that didn't have parents would kill just to have parents in their lives." said Damion.

"Some of us have divorced parents and it's not easy for us, especially since our mothers have to handle much more responsibilities with us. Same goes for our dads that are single." said Tyler.

Tyler is a boy, who always wears a red or blue cap on his head. He was wearing a blue cap on this trip. Other kids nodded, agreeing with Tyler about the divorce issue.

"I didn't have a family growing up. I was born in a dump of an orphanage in a bad area of Springfield. I had to survive on my own and I've been in and out of juvenile for the last few years.

I remember Bart said something to me the night we busted out of juvie. It led me to believe he's having family issues. It didn't hit me until just now.

It was mostly his parents that were to blame. He cared more about his two sisters, but severely criticized his father and mother. What he said had me asking myself, was my life better off compared to others?" said Gina.

Gina's last sentence had other kids thinking the same thing. However, most didn't think their lives were any better compared to Bart's life at home. In some cases some thought their lives were even worse.

"I too didn't have a family when I grew up. I'm still an orphan in Springfield, but I hope to change that when we get back." said a boy named Nathan, who spoke with a Norwegian accent.

Nathan is a boy, who is from Ogdenville. He wears long blue pants, a white shirt, a brown sleeveless shirt, and red and white sneakers. Nathan has blonde hair in a very lengthy rattail.

"All they told me was that I'm from Ogdenville. I've never seen my parents before and if I did, I have no memories of them. It's really sad to hear everyone's parents are acting like fools." said Nathan.

"We don't have an answer for anyone's question. Shan and myself have met people that have had it easy or worse in life compared to others. Life is like a dice roll folks, you never know what you'll roll next." said Stevenson.

Stevenson's words were very true to everyone. Lisa was still silent over what her brother said about Homer's phone conversation. She finally started to speak.

"What Bart said about our parents is true. It dawned on me recently that my father is what caused Bart to become the person he is today. My mom gets to the point where she gives up on Bart.

It's true my brother can be mean and at times act like a jerk. However, deep inside of that poor lost soul, he's still a good kid. We fight and argue with each other, but there has been many times Bart did something good.

It's just that everything in his life has been a wreck for him when it comes to our parents. Our dad has said many times that he and our mom should focus on me more than Bart. Most of you don't know that, because Bart held everything in.

Bart only talked to Donny, Milhouse, Nelson, Phillip, Richard, and Lewis about it, while I never mentioned it to anyone. I admire his strength for having the guts to tell other kids about his past. I feel bad that I rarely supported Bart.

I was also not a good sister to him those times and I let him down. I don't want anyone to think this is an excuse for Bart's behavior in the past, I just want you to know that everything he said is true.

I can't erase any of the repulsive and destructive things Bart has done in the past or the bad things I've done to him, but I can reassure him that there are people that care about him." Lisa said sadly as she looked at the tree Bart was leaning against.

"Mr. Simpson can be a real jerk sometimes." Milhouse admitted. "A week after I first met Bart, he mocked me several times for looking like a nerd, because I wear glasses."

Some of the nerds weren't happy to hear that. Even they didn't consider Milhouse a nerd and felt it was an insult to them. However, they kept this to themselves.

"I didn't think his life was hell at home. I use to think that kid was doing okay for someone that has good style. Everyone here needs to set the record straight with their parents." said Donny.

"You never know what a person is really going through until they reveal it. I've seen perfectly happy kids, go off the deep end out of nowhere. There was one incident in the Bronx we remember. Someone got killed when they messed with the wrong kid.

The kid who committed the act is now free, but everyone was afraid of him. We personally don't like to talk about, but it was a something that shouldn't have happened. Right now give Bart his personal space guys, because he and his sister really need it." said Keith.

He felt bad for bringing up Sideshow Bob in the first place. Everyone understood as Lisa got up and approached her brother. She got beside him and looked at Bart. Bart had tears coming out of his eyes..

He didn't want to cry in front of his friends or sister. Lisa hugged Bart to comfort him. His rant got the best of his emotions. He released years of frustrations, rage, sadness, and the lack of being accepted all at once.

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you. I was acting like a jerk for years. I may have been poorly treated, but that still doesn't give me the right to abuse you." Bart said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Lisa has never seen her brother in such an emotional wreck before. She couldn't believe that her brother had finally admitted all the wrongs he's done in his life. She was thinking of what to say to calm him down.

"Bart it's okay. I can't really blame you for how you've been acting all these years. I also haven't been a good sister to you. I'm sorry for the times I wasn't there for you.

It maybe impossible for me to undo the damage that was done to you, but I can try to help you improve your grades in school. If I do, you'll have to put the effort into it. Before you go off on me, listen to me for once.

I don't want you to be like me, I just want you to pass this school and make a life for yourself. Sooner or later Bart, it's going to hit you that your popularity around here is only limited to the school.

That's how it started in the first place. You only have less than eight more years of school left and then it's all over with. You're soon going to be eleven years old and when that happens you need to grow up.

I don't want you to end up like dad or Grampa. I want you to become like our uncle Herb and succeed in life." said Lisa as she looked at her brother.

Lisa was holding onto her brother's hand, while she spoke to him. Bart gave Lisa a nod as he accepted the apology.

"Bart there is one thing I've never been able to say to you. The reason I want you to be a better person is for a few reasons. Me and the rest of the family want to be there to see you graduate.

I want you to be there on the day I graduate from high school. Most importantly, I want you to be there with me to see Maggie graduate. I can't even imagine how we would feel without you there in our lives.

Some of the things you do, could get you killed one of these days. Think about the people that care about you, before you do these things, because it can severely change your family and friends forever." said Lisa.

Lisa then kissed Bart on the cheek as she held him. Bart was touched by his sister's words as he hugged her.

"You're right Lisa. I'll have to think about this, though I won't promise anything will change right away. I'll try to do it for you and Maggie. Thank you Lisa." Bart said as he smiled.

Lisa smiled back as the two walked back towards their friends. Everyone saw the two walking back and could see they were feeling better. Everyone was relieved to see they were doing alright.

"Good to see you're feeling better Bart. Hate to end this show of emotions going on, but let's try finding the house guys. We can get to know each other without getting wet." said Keith.

The storm clouds were hoovering overhead and everyone agreed as they left the area. The sound of thunder could be heard. Several more hours passed by and it was late at night.

Back at Springfield, Homer, Marge, and Maggie were going back home after not seeing Bart or Lisa for almost two days now. When they got home and opened the door, they noticed something was wrong.

The door was left unlocked and the house was still in one piece. Snowball II and Santa's Little Helper were chasing each other around the house.

"Bart and Lisa are not here. That's strange, they're always watching TV at this time." Homer said as he looked in the living room and didn't see Bart or Lisa.

Marge knew something was wrong. It was twenty minutes passed nine and the kids were always home at that time. She handed Homer, Maggie as she rushed upstairs. She looked in Lisa's room and Lisa wasn't there. She went into Bart's room and saw no one there either.

"Homie, come up here quickly!" she screamed frantically.

Homer came running up the stairs and confronted Marge, who was very concerned.

"Homie I can't find the kids anywhere." she exclaimed.

"I looked in the backyard and inside the TV. I didn't see them there." said Homer. "We should calm down and think. Maybe they are at one of Bart's dorky friend's house."

Marge didn't approve of Homer calling Bart's friends dorky, but at this time didn't care. They had calmed down a bit, since it was possible Bart and Lisa could be at the Van Houten's house.

When Homer and Marge stepped outside the house again, they went from calm to worried in seconds. They saw many parents outside calling the names of their children. Luann rushed up to Marge worried where Milhouse was.

"Is my son at your son's house? Milhouse wasn't home when we got back." Luann said as she was joined by her husband, Kirk.

Several other parents were soon asking Homer and Marge the same question. The parents were very worried about where their children were. Marge shook her head.

"Bart and Lisa are also gone too. We thought they were with your kids, but that's clearly no longer true anymore." Marge said sadly.

Many parents began to panic over the entire situation. They drove back to town hall and another meeting tried to take place, but the already stressed out townspeople began to argue with each other once again.

Kent Brockman was reporting what was happening as he and the cameraman watched the mass argument. Complete pandemonium was taking place in the town once again.

"Well this is a disgusting sight to see from everyone in this town. Good grief, calm down folks." said a female voice.

Everyone had stopped arguing and they turned their attention to the two figures standing at the front door of the town hall. The figures standing there was a couple, who were younger then most of the adults in the town hall.

The woman that spoke had a tanned skin complexion. She wears long black jeans, a blue shirt with long sleeves that are rolled up, and brown boots. She has long dark brown hair and wears a blue headband with white flowers on it.

Her husband has a pale skin complexion. He wears a black suit with a red tie, a blue vest, black boots, and sun glasses. He has long blue hair in a ponytail.

Most of townspeople have never seen these two before, but they were very noticeable. The man was a giant at seven foot two inches tall. His wife was also a giant at six foot eight.

"You've been sitting on your asses for two days. It's no wonder why my daughters and sons had to convince the children to go into Shelbyville. They're in Shelbyville right now, trying to get the statue back.

What have you jackasses been doing lately? Wasting time with another stupid meeting? Freaking typical BS here. They're doing what you guys have failed to do and that's take immediate action." said the man.

Everyone was surprised and became worried that their children were now in serious danger as things seemed to get worse for everyone.

"Who are you two? What do you mean our children are in Shelbyville?" asked a concerned Marge.

"My name is Leah Parkinson. My husband is Daniel. Our boys and girls attend Springfield Elementary school." said Leah.

"There is no way the children are in Shelbyville. They wouldn't last two seconds in there anyway. They would all come back to Springfield crying and be all scared." said Homer mockingly

He was trying to reassure everyone that the kids are still in Springfield somewhere. He even went as far as to make a joke about it.

"Apparently you didn't see the letter that your daughter left. The children are in Shelbyville and are in hiding right now." Daniel said as he took off his sunglasses.

"What letter? How did you know Lisa left a letter behind?" asked Marge.

"While on their way to Shelbyville, your daughter asked one of my sons if he could text something to me and my husband. It was a message for you and your husband." said Leah.

"Onwards to Shelbyville then. We must save them before it's too late." said Sideshow Mel.

The grown ups agreed with the decision. Just as they were about to leave Daniel and Leah got in their way.

"Shelbyville is armed to teeth with weapons and they have security patrolling the border. Any of you guys even try to cross that border, you'll be turned to swiss cheese. All you can do is hope, since you guys waited too long.

They're hiding in a location that's so deep in Shelbyville, even my husband can't find their location. Also, you guys have criminals running loose around here. I strongly suggest dealing with them." said Leah.

Out of nowhere, Leah pointed a handgun behind her and fired. She shot one of the criminals in the chest, which caused the man to land on the floor. The prisoner died instantly, much to the shock of everyone watching.

It was a sign that the couple wasn't kidding around. The parents were sadden as they sat back down. They felt powerless that they couldn't save their own children.

"Honey, I'm going outside for a walk. I need some fresh air to think about Bart and Lisa." lied Homer.

Marge gave him a nod as he walked out of the town hall. Other men followed Homer.

They soon went to Moe's Tavern for a beer. Daniel and Leah already knew the adults were going to get drunk, but didn't say anything about it to anyone.

"This shit hole is full of dead beats, divorced parents, troubled marriages, and drunk son of bitches. The only people around here that have any common sense is Ruth Powers.

Her friend, Marge Simpson isn't exactly up to par with the reality of things around here. Despite that, she's a lot more competent than most of the women in this dump.

It's no wonder Russ Cargill had this town sealed up in a dome and attempted to blow this place up. In the end, even Russ found out you can't kill stupid, especially when it comes to Springfield." said Daniel to his wife.

"Years ago, this town was once a good town, but now it's the shell of it's former self. When I was a hippie many years ago, this was one of the towns we protested against nuclear power.

Now looking at it again, nuclear energy isn't so bad, so long as you maintain the power plant. Springfield has never done that in the many years that place has been around. It's surprising this town is still here and not a nuclear wasteland.

As for Ruth, she has common sense now, but that wasn't the case many years ago, when we were in high school. I wish she had that common sense back than when she was still a teen.

She and her daughter would of had a different life. She also wouldn't have gone through that messy divorce with her ex. She had to steal his car, just to get his attention and boy did she ever get his attention." said Leah.

Daniel and Leah walked outside of the building, while everyone inside talked to each other. The police were sitting around not doing anything about the criminals running crazy. Daniel and Leah were hoping their daughters and sons were okay as they held each other.


	6. The Revelation

Meanwhile in Shelbyville, after walking for a few hours, the children finally located the house in darkness. The children were very tired from walking. There were some girls who were so tired, that a number of the boys were literally carrying girls the rest of the way to the house.

The terrain the group went through was very rough. It was tougher then expected as the group had to take several breaks along the way. Some narrowly came close to slipping and falling down the hills.

The ground became slippery from the heavy rain that drenched the entire forest and the children themselves. The house's exterior was dark green colored, which explained why no one knows about it.

The house blended very well with the trees in the woods, which were very thick. The house was in good condition despite not being used for a long period of time.

The door had a latch that had to be lifted up to open it. Everyone walked inside the house and the door was locked once everyone was inside. There was no beds in the house, nothing to use for cooking, and no TVs.

The house had an air conditioning unit, but it was disabled, so all the windows were opened up by everyone. The group had to make themselves comfortable wherever they could. The children set up their sleeping bags in the living room.

The benefits of the house were that it had carpeting throughout the house. The blue colored carpeting was in great condition and had not been touched for a while. There was running water as was mentioned and surprisingly electricity.

Despite the electricity, there was no light bulbs, so candles had to be used to light up the house. The walking the children had to go through had substantially tired many of them out from doing anything for the rest of the day.

The children took their shoes off. Most of the kids wearing socks also took them off, since their socks were wet after water seeped into their shoes. It gave them the burden of not having to wear wet shoes and socks.

Anyone wearing jackets, secondary shirts, or hats also took them off. The children were eating as the heater for the house was activated to keep them warm. It was also time for another loose end to be cleared.

"Keith, since we're now in a safe and secure place from everything else, why don't we get to that thing we never finished? It's time we get serious on our town and why it's been such a wreck." said a determined Bart.

He and the other kids really wanted to know what happened to Springfield. Keith gave Bart and the others a nod as he took off his sunglasses.

"It's time for us to finally understand why our lives have started to suck in Springfield." said Richard.

Everyone was ready to hear what had to be said as Keith looked at everyone. Some stopped eating as they listened.

"Very well then everyone. Getting right to the point about that missile. It was detonated in Springfield around the early 1970s. Some of you probably figured that out by now.

The explosion took place in the same forest we slept in the previous day. A lot of work went into making sure no trace of the missile could ever be found." said Keith.

The children gasped. Others weren't surprised to hear that the missile detonated in Springfield. It was surreal that they slept in the same area where the explosion took place.

"Someone attempted to smuggle that missile into the middle of the town, but they were stopped by some of the residents that lived in the forest at the time. The bomb was timed and detonated, destroying a large area of the forest.

Even though some lives were lost in the forest, the explosion happening in that area spared the rest of the town from total destruction. Some may have noticed how younger most of the trees were in the forest.

Only a small percentage of the trees survived the explosion. Those trees you guys saw on the ground were the ones sent flying into the air like rag dolls. They've been dead for over forty years now." said Henry.

The children were in disbelief. It was like they were hearing about a horror movie as they wondered why they never knew about this. Why this was never mentioned at school in Springfield's history.

"I heard about what happened to the folks that lived there. Our father done told us about what happened to his side of the family. They use to live in that same area where we slept last night.

It was his side of the family who died in that explosion years ago. My mom's side of the family barely escaped. My daddy is a tough man and that night was the first time we've ever seen him cry." said Mary Spuckler.

It was surprising to many that the Spucklers saved Springfield from total destruction. Mary and her siblings, Q-Bert, Dylan, and Tiffany were the only kids from the Spuckler family that came along.

"I still can't believe daddy cried like that. Momma had to calm him down for days after talking about it." said Dylan.

It was devastating for everyone to hear about what happened to Cletus and his side of the family, years ago.

"So your father knew about the explosion and what almost happened in Springfield?" asked Lisa.

Dylan, Mary, Q-Bert, and Tiffany gave her a nod as everyone began to chatter about it.

"We're sorry to hear about what happened on your father's side of the family. Your father must be really tough to handle such a burden for a long period of time." said Priscilla.

"Thing that bothers me is how come none of us ever heard about this around town? This is crazy, other people had to have seen or heard about that explosion." said Bart.

Mary looked at Bart and was about to start speaking when her brother spoke before she could say anything.

"Sorry Mary, I'd like to say something about this if this is okay with you." said Q-Bert.

Mary could see that Q-Bert really wanted to say something about this and gave him a nod.

"I don't care what anyone says about our dad. He's still our father and we believe what he said about that day. Don't know how our father's done it, but he doesn't mention that day a lot.

Most people in town think he's crazy and drunk talking about it. That's why none of y'all ever hear about it. They discredit everything he says and it's complete injustice." said Q-Bert.

Bart and the other children understood. It was frustrating to many that their parents ignored this for long periods of time, even going as far as to discredit people who tried to talk about it.

"We know why the folks in town discredited him. It's very sickening they ignored someone, who lost his entire family in one night, as a kid. When it was discovered what had happened, things changed forever in Springfield, and for the worst sadly.

The remains of the truck, which transported the missile was found. While no one survived the explosion, enough of the truck was still in tact and it was determined that the the truck came from Shelbyville.

This made things very personal between both towns. It's bad enough both towns still had a rivalry dating back to the founding of both towns.

There was a tremendous amount of tension between the towns. One side accused the other of plotting a terrorist attack and the other denied it, claiming it was a vigilante attack by an insane person.

Both towns were closed off from each other for a few months after the explosion. Visitors to either town had to go through a serious background check and the borders were heavily guarded. There was reports of gunfire taking place between both towns during the night. The motive for the attack was never known and we will likely never find out.

People from both towns were being paranoid and accusing each other of betraying the town. Some even looked for a reason to accuse someone of treason. Some did go to jail for this, only to be released a month later for false imprisonment." said Kenny.

"The mayor of Springfield, at that time made a bold, yet tough decision to form some sort of diplomacy between the two towns. The decision didn't sit well with many in Springfield, since they wanted revenge for the attempted attack.

That outcome is what led to the decline of Springfield. That is part of the reason why Mayor Quimby easily won the election in the mid 1980s in the first place. After that whole thing with Shelbyville, everyone in Springfield lost faith in the mayor and wanted him out.

Quimby's predecessor beat him before, but that was due to the fact Quimby made a lot of mistakes that costed him the first election. Quimby at the time was young, so he made a lot of mistakes with his first campaign.

One of those mistakes should of costed him the election for Mayor the second time around, but many were too blind to see it. When Quimby won the second election for mayor, all hell would break loose.

The folks in town would get their wish with that clueless idiot and his lame ass policies. This would carry over to their children, who would become your parents.

They made Quimby look like he was God for crying out loud. Like they had mock elections in schools and everyone voted for Quimby. That's how badly everyone wanted the previous mayor gone.

Your parents knew about this, but they never told you guys about it. After the botched explosion, the threat of a civil war between the two towns got the attention of the government.

They sent troops to both Springfield and Shelbyville to prevent any chances of a civil war. That was probably the smartest thing the government has ever done for either town." said Priscilla.

"After the government successfully ended any chances of a civil war, an effect took place in town. It was kind of like the butterfly effect. A few years prior to the explosion, Charles Montgomery Burns opened the power plant everyone knows about to this very day.

A lot of hippies protested the hell out of that power plant and boy were they right about it not being good. Then in the mid 1980s, Joseph Quimby became mayor of Springfield.

I guess everyone here has by now heard about the insane things Burns and Quimby have done to the town. Burns or Quimby have barely done anything that's improved Springfield's way of life.

Charles is a classic case of a horrible businessman. The power plant failed so many inspections, it puts everyone's lives in danger every single day. The poor conditions are sooner or later going to take it's toll on his employees.

I bet all the money Charles wished he had it's going to happen. Quimby, he would rather be sleeping with whores, cheating on his wife in the process, then running Springfield. Cheating on his wife is enough to get him taken to court by his wife.

So your parents and grandparents voted for a guy, who has no respect for woman and no respect for our town. Wonderful life we're having so far and look at the hell that's been raised in the process.

The man has no shame for his own actions. We're also fully aware of the time he rerouted planes to fly over everyone's neighborhood, so he could sleep with some cheap harlot and get it on, if you know what I mean." said Kenny.

Some of the children were disgusted by what Kenny said, but the other kids didn't mind and some even giggled at the remark.

"Ask yourselves this question. How come after the power plant opened, someone attempted to blow up Springfield with a missile? Doesn't that seem odd to you guys?" said Raven.

The children thought about it and didn't understand why it was odd. Lisa was thinking and suddenly had an idea as to why Raven asked that question.

"Are you guys telling us that Mr. Burns opening up that power plant, whoever tried to blow up Springfield, and Quimby being elected were all somehow planned out from the beginning?" said Lisa.

The Parkinsons gave Lisa a nod, which caused everyone in the house to gasp. Some thought there was no way this could be true, due to Shelbyville's history with Springfield.

"But how is that possible? I thought everyone in our town hated everyone in Springfield, even back then. Why would someone from our town associate themselves with someone from Springfield?" said Shelby.

"We had a feeling there was a connection between those three events, because the way they happened was too coincidental. Sadly we don't have the proof, but there is proof around.

We know the proof is in our town. Shelby, money can make people do crazy stuff, especially if you're given a lot of it. This is a major conspiracy and it needs to be dealt with." said Keith.

The children were still stunned at the recent information that everything from the start was planned out. They were wondering how they were going to be able to tell their parents this information.

"This is so deep guys, not even the Mafia in Springfield knows this is going on. Fat Tony, doesn't even know he's being ripped off by these guys everyday. For the don to not know what the hell is going on in his town. The same town he claims he runs, which shows even he's incompetent as well." said Raven.

Hearing that the Springfield Mafia never knew this, just made things even more crazy than they already were. It was hard to believe the mafia had never been acknowledged by the illegal business going on behind their back.

"What you guys don't know is the really scary part, like what Lisa just told you, Raven about the mafia not knowing, and there is more. Gary is in league with Mr. Burns and Joe Quimby, so they rig every possible thing you can imagine.

The grades for everyone at school, they've rigged those to steal government funding in the past and still do it to this day. They do it, so they can pocket the money for themselves and screw everyone else at the same time.

They get richer, Springfield gets poorer, and kids in Springfield get dumber. That's their agenda, to control you guys into making stupid decisions like voting idiotic dicks, like Quimby's doofus son and any other incompetent candidate that comes along to run for mayor.

Those IQ tests you guys had not too long ago were also rigged. Some faculty are in on this too, especially the principal of the school, Seymour Skinner. They've even bribed smart kids into covering this up.

Then they produce some imaginary excuse to parents as to why their kids are struggling in school. They're ruining the lives of many here on a large scale and I for one am not going to let that happen once we get back.

When we get back, all hell is going to break loose for those thieves. What happened in with the dome incident will be child's play in comparison to what's going to happen in Springfield.

You heard it from me here, we're going to war against the oppression in our town. We're going to destroy the oppression in Springfield and this time, there will be blood for this. " said Keith.

Everyone began to realize the pattern of everything that's been taking place. The entire group agreed and even clapped at the decision to go against the oppression. Kids were told off by their parents for doing so poorly in school. This angered many, who now wanted revenge against everyone involved.

Chuck gritted his teeth and got up. Chuck getting up was not a good sign as some got clear away from him. Even though he wasn't much of a troublemaker, he has been known to attack and even bully other kids.

Chuck was seething, due to his father belittling him for years. Now he finds out there is a chance some of his grades were rigged for failure. Chuck walked towards the nearest window and punched out the window.

The window shattered and his hands were cut up as a result of the breaking glass. Blood began to drip from his hands as he started punching the wall of the house. Some kids were able to grab Chuck and pull him away from the window.

They brought him to Kenny, who grabbed the depressed child and was able to calm him down by hugging him. Chuck soon was quiet as Kenny stroked the boy's hair. Laura cleaned and wrapped bandages for Chuck's injured hand.

"I know your mad over what you just heard, but don't let it get to you kid. We're all in the same boat and we're better than this. All of you knowing this will be the oppressor's downfall, once we get back to Springfield." said Kenny.

Chuck understood, but was still upset over the information. The rest of the group felt bad for Chuck as they were equally just as frustrated as he was.

"Sorry if this is hurting everyone, but at least you're not being lied too anymore. I actually almost killed someone just hearing about this. Not proud of that, but you don't mess with a hornet's nest or you get stung." said Keith.

Everyone understood as things got back to normal. The group went back to eating, including Chuck who sat back down near Nina, who held onto her brother.

"So we're getting screwed, no matter how good we are in school, even if we pucker up and kiss their asses?" said a boy named Sinclair.

Sinclair is one of the boys from the Springfield Juvenile. He wears a black sleeveless shirt, a Hawaiian shirt left unbutton, and long blue pants. He has a yellow skin complexion and a blue Mohawk.

"Sadly Sinclair, yes everyone is getting screwed. They manipulate those grades as much as they want too. Fact is, they don't like certain students at Springfield Elementary excelling, especially black students." said Henry.

"Are you freaking kidding us? Besides all of us getting beat up like bad dogs at school, they're also racist too?" said an angry Lewis.

"Yes and if there is anything more we don't like, are racist and bigoted people. Anyone that was racist was stabbed or shot on sight at our school. There was no tolerance for that garbage around our school." said Olivia.

"This is a freaking paradox. No matter how good we do in school, we're still going to fail, because someone is rigging the grades. That's just messed up there and they're racist too." replied Sinclair.

"How are they allowed to get away with that, without anyone saying anything? There must be people that know about this. This war against them, it's on now." said Nathan.

"There is, but they risk getting bullied, discredited, and fired for talking about this. Everyone that knows about this has kept their mouth shut about it for years." said Damion.

"We were told never to tell anyone about these grades being rigged or we would be severely punished." said Martin.

Martin and many other overachievers felt guilty over what they've been keeping secret. Many felt bad that the overachievers were being forced too against their own will.

"Mmya, we will probably will be punished now, since everyone knows about it." said Database.

"It no longer matters now, Kyle. We're all getting the boot, no matter what we do. Who cares if they're on to us or not. We're going to be expose them to the entire town." said an angry Wendell.

"What really pisses me off is they have assholes, like Jimbo and his two bitches that run the school. Nothing is done about it from Seymour or Chalmers. That's their job to deal with these things.

They even encourage bullying the school too, which is why we're going to have a field day with this. The faculty are going to wish they dropped dead of a heart attack." said Henry.

"All of you overachievers, it's not your fault that you guys were being used. I've heard of stuff like that happening before and it can get really tough not too talk to some about it.

Regardless of what your political views are, fact is everyone on all sides have been screwing Springfield for the last four decades. There hasn't been one candidate for Springfield that was for the people in years.

The last mayor we had was removed from office thanks to this conspiracy. Nothing has changed in the last three decades. The worst part about it, they've been doing it in front of everyone's faces, yet no one does a damn thing about it.

Mayor Quimby is a Democrat and he's taking a piss on everyone's lives here. He's done it to most, if not everyone in Springfield when they were teens. At the rate things are going, the same is going to happen to you guys too.

We're going to inherit Quimby's screwed up policies in ten years from now. Quimby is not going to be mayor forever, but his son will take over and boy that's going to be hell in Springfield.

Mr. Burns is a Republican and he continues to poison the air, environment, and every person in Springfield with that crappy power plant, that he claims no one in town can't live without.

Until everyone in Springfield grows a spine and faces facts, this is going to continue until that power plant experiences a meltdown and blows everyone away.

It's going to happen sooner or later. When it does, this time no one will be able to stop it and I bet there will be no miracle either. People, like Richard O'Hara aka The Rich Texan are not better either.

Those people need to be dealt with, otherwise we're going to be right back where we started. You guys wanted the truth, you got the truth about this town and the direction it's going in." said Damion.

Damion's comment spelled the message loud and clear for everyone. They knew they had to do something once they get back home, before things start to get worse.

"The "I don't care" attitude in town came along after the explosion. Few cared about the environment in the town, except for the hippies that protested against the power plant throughout the 1970s and 1980s.

They've been protesting against it , since it was first built in the late 1960s. This is haunting the town to this day and almost destroyed Springfield during Trappuccino.

People had huge egos back then and still do. That's why many ignored and called Cletus crazy about the explosion. They didn't want the kid and his deceased family being recognized for saving the town.

That was done out of spite and it's unfair to the family itself. On top of that, the lack of principles being set is ridiculous and scary at the same time. None of us wanted to mention this earlier, but it's about our school.

They were about to shutdown our school, again. This time no test or extra funding was going to be available to save it. Nothing they could possibly think of cutting was going to save the school. No money is available, since all funding has dried up and because someone stole funding for the school.

The government caught up to that crap and they've frozen all funding to Springfield Elementary, until an investigation has been completed. They got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

There goes our future guys, mixed with thousands of tons of scrap. The only way Springfield Elementary can be saved is raising taxes throughout the town by three dollars and seventy-five cents.

That's just to bring the school up to regulations, which the powers that be won't approve. Our school alone has failed ninety-five percent of the federal regulations, including lunches, building safety, and overall safe environment.

The bullying problem is out of control. My parents told us we have full authority to shoot or stab bullies on sight, to save ourselves and any other kid from danger.

That's how bad the environment has gotten for all of us. Our school shouldn't even be seeing on drop of federal funding to begin with, because everything about it is just bad all around.

I've rode on decrepit buses and trains that held up better then the school. The school is in such bad condition that it could crumble at any moment, and when it does, we could end up going down with it.

Another interesting fact, Springfield Elementary should've been closed six and half years ago. The only reason it didn't was because those cheesepuffs were making up imaginary promises that the school will be brought up to regulations.

They're lying to their teeth, so they can suck money from the taxpayers, your parents, and use it for their own personal uses. As everyone can see, those promises were absolute horse piss." said Keith.

The children looked at each other in shock. No one at school had any idea that the school was going to be closed down again. This was just another round of unexpected events at their school.

"I'd like to pause this story briefly to say something. If the grown ups even cared, they would of accepted raising taxes to support the school. Some whiny drama queen is going to oppose it and the subject will be dropped altogether.

Y'all were born into this world with nothing and we had to work hard to get to the top. Hearing all the shady things going on with the families in Springfield, they're willing to put their priorities over your priorities and that isn't right.

None of you can deny facts. More than half of you guys have divorced parents and some of y'all had more than two fathers already. That's bad overall and makes things difficult for many of you to function in school and in society.

Some of your parents don't do a good job of being parents anyway, which makes things even worse. You guys are known as average, overachievers, or underachievers.

Well you guys got to those current grades somehow, because there is nothing around that indicates you guys were moved onto the next grade out of spite.

Gary Chalmers and that wannabe tough guy, Leopold don't have the guts to do that. Skinner is nothing more than Chalmers' whipping boy. That's all Skinner is good for and he doesn't have a vision for the school anyway.

What a pity our school is being run by a bunch of cheap yesmen. Other schools in Springfield are already overcrowded as it is. These morons do half ass repairs on Springfield Elementary, so they don't have to send you guys to other schools.

The faculty even risks your safety and well being just to save money. Point is if your parents don't get their heads out of their asses, you guys walk away and leave them there. This needs to stop and it's up to you guys." said Shan.

"The only reason the school didn't close is because we came in, so for now the school is still open. However, come the next three weeks, we're better off not bothering to show up.

By now Skinner and the school board should of recieved the notice about the school. Every other school in Springfield is doing better in terms of condition and have higher standards.

The teachers in those schools actually care about their jobs and the students, the lunches are real food and not some fake, half ass piece of crap, and best of all the principals at those schools aren't wimpy, momma's boys." said Keith.

Everyone laughed at the comment Keith made, who was obviously referring directly to Skinner.

"We really don't have anything to worry about as we don't live with our parents for one thing. We live with our older brother. Our parents provide some money for us, but the rest of everything else we take care of.

We're emancipated from our parents. Don't worry it wasn't because of anything bad or any poor relationships with our parents. We did it to get an early start in life and it's worked out good for the most part." said Henry as he sipped a can of soda.

Hearing that the Parkinsons no longer lived with their parents offered more explanations as how they know what to do in tough situations. It was impressive that they found the house deep in the forest.

"Our parents literally left us in the middle of a deep forest and challenged us to find them. It took us a few days, but we were able to do it. We also had to prove we could handle beatings, so they did fight us and boy it was hell for us." said Damion.

The children couldn't imagine doing something like that themselves. Some couldn't believe their were parents that actually did those things.

"He's right about that, but back on topic. The situation we're in isn't just Shelbyville up to no good as usual again. This is the concluding chapter to a long rivalry between this town and Springfield." said Keith.

"You guys mentioned something like that before. What do you guys mean by the concluding chapter?" asked Lisa.

"Reason we've been saying that is because this is a concluding chapter of a very long story. A story that goes back over two hundred years ago to when both towns were founded.

That picture of the missile wasn't the only ones we found. We found other pictures that showed what was left of the forest, the outrage, and a picture of the mayor's decision.

This is a sign that whoever stole the statue, are apparently after Mr. Burns for something they never got. Guarantee you it has to do with a lot of money that they weren't paid." said Keith as he began reaching into his pockets.

He pulled out several images from his pocket and laid them out for everyone to see. The images were in black and white, but they could clearly see the destruction the explosion caused. The newspaper article that talked about the previous mayor.

"The unexpected back stories that many of you were not aware of, like what we just told you guys. The people that stole the statue wanted everyone in Springfield to see this.

They knew the people in Springfield would cover up what happened many years ago, so that was their plan. Seeing us get a hold of it before the grown ups did, everyone in Shelbyville panicked and moved onto the next plan.

Taking out anyone that tries to get the statue back. Whatever sins were committed in the past is going to come back to bite everyone." said Keith.

"Looking at what happened today, it's going in the direction where it becomes difficult to survive. Some of you haven't fully grasped the situation. We saw some sloppy defenses out there and you guys need to step up.

That's why Henry went off on you guys. These guys in Shelbyville are going all out to stop us from getting the statue back. They have long ranged missiles and they will use them." said Priscilla.

As much as the children didn't like what was being said, they had no choice, but to take this seriously. They were miles away from home in enemy territory, so they knew they had to get the statue and leave Shelbyville as soon as possible.

"Well we need to get the statue and get out of this place before things get bad. What are we going to do?" Bart asked.

"Very simple Bart, locate the statue and get the hell out of this town alive. Go back to Springfield and return the statue to it's rightful place." said Keith as he sipped some juice from a juice box.

"We're really glad you guys told us about all of this. What I want to know is why would the adults keep this a secret from us? Even after the issues were dealt with." Lisa wondered.

"No problem Lisa. We don't really know why, but we assume they're ashamed of themselves for causing their town to go to shambles. They acted like sheep and their town's future was slaughtered. Deep down everyone in Springfield is ashamed of what they've done to their town.

They lacked motivation to do something about it. Now we're telling you guys about what's really going on around here. They have a lot of motivation when they're rioting and looting the town.

Maybe if they started using that motivation to do some real changes in the town, like get that joke Joseph Quimby out of office for good. Then have Mr. Burns arrested for providing poor working conditions for his employees.

Only when they remove Quimby from office and put someone that knows what they're doing in charge, is a sign that Springfield is going in the right direction. They could at least force Quimby to do the right things." said Kenny.

"Like that will ever happen. We have a better chance of growing corn in Springfield, before we get Quimby out of office. Quimby is too proud of himself to even know what right and wrong is." said Bart as he crossed his arms.

"You can say that again. All of us are better off leaving Springfield and living somewhere else. It may take a life time before all of that can be reversed." said Henry.

Everyone agreed to the idea of possibly leaving Springfield for good, rather than dealing with it like many have done in the past for many years.

"I find it strange and hard to believe, no other kid knew about this, besides the overachievers. Even with this being covered up, don't you think someone else would of spoken up by now?" said Dennis.

"Dennis, when you're threatened with being expelled or fired from the school, it will scare anyone into keeping their mouth shut. Many were aware of this illegal business going on, but it was too risky to reveal it to anyone." said Keith.

"This is crazy, who the hell do they think they are? They don't rule us." said Donny angrily.

"They think they can control us. They're better pray we don't survive Shelbyville." said Henry.

"A rude awakening? They're going to be praying they didn't mess with us in the first place." said Jerald.

"After we deal with this crap we're in, then settle the score with the entire town. Hell we'll even let you guys get violent to prove how pissed you are at everyone." said Keith.

Everyone agreed to focus on the mission of getting the statue back. Bart sighed as something was bothering him, once more. Everyone turned their attention to him again.

"Is there something wrong Bart? You have anything you need to add to what's been discussed?" said Priscilla.

"I have a confession to make to everyone here and you guys will be mad at me. Everything that's been said is true. I was told about the exact same things by Mrs. Krabappal before she... before she went into that big school in the sky.

I thought it was strange that she would tell me out of all the kids at school, but she did it for some reason. I think she knew what was coming to the school, which is why she told me." Bart said feeling guilty.

Everyone was surprised by the information as they chattered among themselves as Bart prepared to get shunned by his friends.

"Bart, how come you never told anyone about the school being in this situation? How come you never told me or anyone at home about this?" said Lisa.

"If I told anyone, no one would believe me, since I'm well known for lying and making up stories. Even you should know that Lisa. I'm really sorry everyone, I ruined your lives by not telling you guys." said Bart sadly.

"Well Bart, I can't argue with that." said Lisa, who sighed thinking about the many times Bart has lied.

She wished her brother didn't have to lie about things in the past. Despite Bart admitting he knew about what was going on at school, no one was angry at him. Many were happy Bart told them he already knew.

"I really miss her. What really kicks me in the butt is that I never came forward with the information. I feel like I let her down and I let all of you guy down." said Bart who was getting agitated.

"The reason I gave up on school by the time I became a fourth grader was for another reason. I had suspicions of some illegal business at the school. Seymour mentioned something that he told me to forget, but I never did.

He mentioned something about funding they had, that they will never use. The idiot was speaking with Chalmers on the phone and forgot I was there. He told me to forget I heard that." he said as he looked at everyone.

Everyone was surprised to hear this information. Bart confirmed what the Parkinsons had told everyone, since things were making sense to everyone.

"Bart, don't beat yourself up. Everything she said about Springfield Elementary is true and already happening. We're still your friends, even though you didn't tell us." said Milhouse.

Everyone agreed with Milhouse, for once on something. Bart smiled as he felt better about the situation.

"Well Bart, don't feel bad. We were skeptical this was happening, until we went undercover. Then we found out this was real. Now everyone, we went through a lot of trouble just to reveal this to you guys. You won't get another chance again.

Convincing our parents to move down here was tough. It took four years to do that. Don't let this chance slip, otherwise you guys are doomed to repeat the same mistakes your parents are currently repeating right now." said Olivia.

"Olivia said it best, it's time for you kids to get down to business once we get back. Some of the grown ups have to work two jobs just to support themselves and those guys are in their forties in most cases. Do you guys want to live the life they're living right now?

We told you everything about the past and you were warned too. You guys are now aware of everything shady going on and can stop it. This is your last chance and if you guys blow it, well there goes your lives and all this effort would be for nothing." said Henry.

It was a bold message from Henry that was sent loud and clear to everyone in the house. They had loose ends to tie when they got back home to Springfield.


	7. The Reconciliation

Shelby sighed at the situation he and his friends were in. Shelby was just like Bart. He would do many things, but this was something far beyond his control and it was taking it's toll on him. He felt ashamed over everything bad that's happened to his rivals from Springfield. Everyone noticed he was upset.

"The truth is none of us wanted to be part of this. We were thrown into it without being told the truth and against our own will. Some threatened to disown their own kids if they refused to participate." said Shelby.

Despite the group not trusting Shelby or his friends, deep down they felt sorry for them. They too know how it felt to be put in a tough position against their own will.

"By now, none of this should surprise you guys. It seems that we discover another page to the story every time." replied Kenny.

"Shelbyville and Springfield are one in the same as far as we see it. Just two towns fighting over something very stupid, that everyone wasn't around to experience." said Damion.

"Don't blame yourself, Shelby. You and your friends are being used as pawns in this war. At least you don't have to worry about people trying to attack you in your own school or neighborhood." said Keith as he grabbed his shirt.

He lifted his shirt and everyone gasped. Keith's body had multiple scars, some being stab wounds and gunshot wounds, while the rest were bruising from past fights. Keith lowered his shirt and sighed.

"Those wounds are something no ordinary kid would survive. To tell you guys the truth none of us should even be alive. We've been stabbed and shot at back home. Of course we returned fire.

We either seriously injured or killed the rivals that were trying to kill us. It's something we didn't want to do, but it's better to be judged by twelve then to be carried out by six.

All the shootings were justified and we didn't face any criminal charges. After that people knew not to mess with us. Wasn't the attention we wanted, but we were put in those positions not the other way around." said Keith.

"You call that a scar Keith? Get out of here, this is a real scar." said Raven as she lifted her shirt half way up.

She had a long scar on her stomach, which looked like the wound was done by a large knife. The wound was still healing from whatever caused the scar. Many were an awe seeing the scar as Raven put her shirt down.

"Okay, Raven, you beat me there on that, I'll tell you that much. It goes to show, fights can lead to scars like those, which is why fights can be risky. You never know who will pull out a weapon." said Keith.

"It also shows some boys aren't much of a man either. That's probably why we had to shut some kids up in the process. They would rather resort to using weapons then fighting fist to fist." said Olivia.

"Exactly, Raven. We became tougher over the years at our school in South Bronx. We would commonly have school fights at the playground. The fights were basically to show who was tougher.

There was no discrimination and no sexism. Boys fought other boys and girls. Brothers and sisters even went against each other and those were one of the most popular fights at school.

It showed who was the tougher sibling. We fought each other many times, I lost count. Whoever won a certain amount of fights earned a certain level of respect, which increased as you fought older or veteran kids." said Henry.

"At Morris Park if you didn't have at least a switchblade, you were screwed. The Kindergartners we had were wild, fast, noisy, and unpredictable. They were also very dangerous in groups.

It was like the kids from the movie, "Children of the Corn" high on steroids and testosterone. Many think Kindergartners are cute. When eight to ten of them gang up on you armed with hunting knives and switchblades, then the mood changes." said Damion.

Hearing that these things actually happened at a school sounded completely science fiction to many, but it wasn't. It made everyone feel more fortunate to be born and raised in Springfield.

"Did any of you guys lose a fight before? If I lost a fight to someone, I know you guys did at some point." asked Nelson.

"Yes, it was me that lost one fight at school. It was to her on her first day of school." Keith said as he pointed at Priscilla, who was sitting next to him.

Everyone gasped in shock. Keith held onto Priscilla's hand as he continued speaking to everyone.

"Despite her cute looks, this sweet girl here is tougher than she looks. Priscilla actually won a second fight the same day, against a veteran kid. After meeting Priscilla, things changed in our lives. Me and Priscilla became friends the same day.

She's been there for us when we needed help, especially with the shootings and fights that took place at school. She was there for me after I got stabbed by someone, who decided to cheap shot me.

I threw the dude through the window of the school. A piece of glass damaged a nerve in his hand and he was promptly pulled out of school for his sakes. She went to the hospital with me along with my brothers and sisters. We also helped her fit in with a tough crowd.

We pretty much told you guys everything you wanted to hear, so we're done speaking for now guys. If you do have anything to ask, feel free to speak up." said Keith.

It was amazing to many to hear the history surrounding Keith and Priscilla. Priscilla had her arm around Keith, which was a clear sign she really liked him.

"Keith, you know I still had a feeling she was going to beat you that day, despite not believing me. Turns out you found out the hard way." Henry said as he giggled.

Keith gave Henry a light punch to the shoulder as he and others laughed. Damion pointed and laughed at Keith, who laughed himself. Keith high fived his younger twin brothers.

"I have to keep these two in check, even if I have to knock them both out once and a while. When these two fought each other, all hell broke loose, especially at home. It's like the Gulf War happening again.

The fights they had at school, always ended with a double knockout. Henry always gave our parents issues and man did he have an attitude. He still has that same attitude.

Our parents had to find ways of calming Henry down without resorting to drugs. Remember guys, drugs aren't the solution to everything. It's even worse to use drugs on kids to calm them down, but I'll get to that another time.

I still love these two and proud to call them my brothers, regardless of how many fights we get into. No matter how many fights Kenny has to break up between us, whether it's fighting over who's better at rap battling or who gets to watch t.v." said Keith.

Many liked the relationship between the three brothers as well as their sisters. Kenny winked at his younger brother over the comment.

"Being twins, Damion and Henry always do the same things, which is what drives some crazy. Same goes for Olivia and Rolly. They're just like their twin brothers, except they're calmer." said Kenny.

"So a girl beat you up? Looks like me and you have something in common." said Bart to Keith as he looked at Lisa. "She did it to me twice, so far, but it won't happen again.

The first time I didn't expect her to punch me in the face for insulting her. I feel strange admitting it to everyone, but it's true that Lisa and I are equally matched when it comes to fights."

Bart began to blush after admitting some of the fights Lisa won against him, causing Lisa and all the girls to giggle at him. Some girls were thinking of ways they can tease Bart a little, by using his past experiences.

"Things don't always go to plan, Bart. As for our family, we're multicultural. Our dad's side of the family came from Scotland and Norway. Our mom's side of the family is from Jamaica, the Netherlands, and Italy.

A lot of family there and you have to see our reunions. They're legendary. It's a long two weeks of partying like you've never partied before. You will get tired of partying after going to one of these reunions." said Raven.

Everyone was impressed by the Parkinsons' family background and how diverse it was.

"That's incredible that you guys have family from all those places." said Bart.

"Yes it is. Though, when these reunions happen, all hell breaks loose." said Rolly.

"Our father, you wouldn't think at one time he acted like a prankster. That suit and tie he wears is nothing more than a mask that hides what he use to do as a kid. When our dad was our age, he would climb onto the roof of moving subway cars. He did this on the elevated portion of the route.

He would shoot paintballs at people's windows, the laundry hanging outside, and the buildings themselves as the train went by. His friends, who also work in the government also took pictures of themselves shooting at people's windows during that era.

That's where we get our taste for adventures from and it's just the beginning. Craziness runs in our family and it never changes. No one, not even girls in our family are immune to this." said Damion.

Damion speaking about his father gave several kids an idea of what they were going to do, once they get back to Springfield. Some even wrote down what they were planning on doing.

"Damion, you just gave these kids a reason to start raising hell in our town. Just don't shoot paintballs at our house is all I'm asking. I feel so bad for the grown ups that are going to have to deal with that." Kenny said jokingly.

"Kenny, you did the same thing too when you were our age. Matter of fact, you took us on several of these trips before. Don't try to play innocent with us now." said Raven as she chuckled.

The rest of the group laughed with her. The Parkinsons reminded some of the children of their own families.

"I swear, all seven of you are so ridiculous when it comes to these family moments. Talk about being immature." said Rolly.

"Shut up, Rolly. You and your snobby self always have something crazy to say. You act as if you've never done the samething yourself. You were the first one to shoot up a house with paintballs as I remembered. Then Priscilla shot the inside of someone's house." said Keith as he laughed.

"Oh yes, I remembered that. After I did that, all of us got back inside the train and didn't do anything until we got off." replied Priscilla.

"Okay, maybe I was the first one to do it, but still it wouldn't help to keep yourselves in check once and a while." said Rolly.

"See guys, this is what I had to deal with years ago. They're done speaking, since you guys know just about everything now. You also know how these eight clowns behave in moments like this, nothing new." said Laura.

The children agreed as they spoke to each other. Kenny patted his brothers on the head as he let them go and chat with the other kids. Kenny and Laura were busy talking with each other afterward. Lisa was speaking with the other girls when a rubber band hit her in the back of the head.

"Ow, Bart! Gosh, you're so immature around me." Lisa yelled as her brother pointed and laughed at her.

Bart had also convinced the other boys to attack the girls too. Soon several other boys started flicking rubber bands at the girls. It was boys versus girls and the boys were winning, as they pummeled the girls with dozens of rubber bands.

"Look at the sissies run from us. They can't fight back against us, they're probably going to stay away from us" Tyler said teasingly.

"If we keep this up, we will have the room to ourselves, while the girls are far away from us." said the cool kid.

The cool kid is a boy Bart met at Cypress Elementary, when the Simpson family moved to Cypress Creek. Ever since then, he and Bart have remained friends with each other. Bart was having a blast hitting his sister with rubber bands.

"Lisa has to band up on these things if she wants to be taken seriously." said Bart as he hit Lisa in the head again with another rubberband.

"Bart, after we drive them away, let's finish that fight we were about to have at school that we never finished." said Phil.

"You're on Phil. What about the rest of you guys? Want to have a rematch with the fifth graders?" said Bart.

The fourth and fifth grade boys agreed. Instead of getting angry at Bart, Lisa devised a plan to get back at him. The other girls wanted to get their revenge against the boys for flicking rubberbands at them.

Lisa started whispering to the other girls about the plan against the boys. The girls all giggled and grinned as they turned their attention back to Bart.

This caused Bart to get worried as several girls advanced upon him. The boys didn't know what was going to happen and they didn't want to be involved with it.

"What...What are you girls looking at? What are you going to do to me?" Bart said nervously.

"It's time we teach you a lesson to respect your sister." said Janey.

"Let's get him girls, let's show him and the boys what girl power can do." said Tanya.

Bart ran away as the girls were right behind him. Lisa split off from the group as they chased Bart around the house. The boys weren't expecting this from the girls as they chased Bart.

Lisa crouched down low near the door that led into the living room. She knew that her brother would not be able to see her from this location. When Lisa saw Bart coming she held out her fist in his way. Bart was still looking behind him as the girls were gaining on him.

When Bart turned he slammed face first into Lisa's fist. Bart immediately went down and landed on his back. He was out cold as Lisa made sure Bart was okay. The boys were stunned at what happened.

"Nice job Lisa. I didn't think he would go out like a light. For a kid that's really tough, he goes out easily." said Gina.

"Thanks Gina. When you have a brother, you know all of their strengths and weaknesses. Even though Bart annoys me and teases me, I still love him." said Lisa.

When Bart woke up a few minutes later he was shocked to see girls were holding his arms and legs down. He struggled to break free, but it was useless.

Gina, Francine, Wanda, Jenny, and Tanya were holding his arms down, so he could not push any of them off. Janey, Becky, Allison, Nina, and Melody were holding his legs down, to prevent him from kicking free.

"Lisa, there is no way he can escape from us. Go get him, show him what girls are capable of." said Jenny.

Lisa sat on top of Bart's body and started tickling Bart's belly. Bart suddenly bursted into laughter as his younger sister tickled him. The other children were laughing at Bart's humiliation.

"Say uncle Bart or I'll keep ticking you. I may even kiss you for being nice to me." Lisa said with a grin.

"I'll never give up to a girl and I won't be kissed by one." Bart said as he was struggling between anger and laughter.

Lisa shrugged and continued tickling him. Bart was trapped and tried calling to some of the boys for help. Some of them refused too, because they risked getting attacked by the girls.

"Keith, please make her stop. This is really getting to me as you can see." said Bart as he continued laughing.

"Sorry dude I can't. This is something between you and Lisa. I wish you luck, sugar daddy." Keith said.

All the boys started laughing at the remark Keith made, but the laughter was cut short as each girl approached the boys. The boys started backing away as the girls advanced towards them.

The boys knew the girls were going to get them. The girls didn't hesitate to wait any longer. They tackled the boys to the floor. The girls kept the boys down as they tickled them.

The girls had no intentions on hurting the boys, so they decided to punish them in the cutest way possible. The girls had the boys beat as the boys were laughing.

A number of boys were being tickled by their own sisters, which didn't make Bart and Lisa the only oddballs. The rest of the girls picked boys they were friends with. Even the Parkinsons weren't spared from the treatment.

Keith and Priscilla were playfully punching each other in the shoulders. Damion and Henry did the same with Dora and Helen as Ivan watched them.

Ivan was laughing at everyone being punching or tickled. Laura gave Kenny a Hertz donut, which caught Kenny by surprise. Kenny returned the Hertz donut to Laura and they arm wrestled each other.

Bart was unable to escape and had no choice, but to give up. It was hard for him to do this, but he didn't like being tickled in front of his friends.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give up! Please get off of me and stop tickling me!" Bart yelled as he continued laughing.

Lisa stopped and got off Bart, then kissed him on the cheek. The rest of the boys were forced to submit against the girls as everything calmed down. Despite everything, the boys didn't mind the treatment from the girls, who they called friends.

Bart at first wasn't too happy about being knocked out and then tickled practically to death by his sister. He then smiled at her as he hugged his younger sister.

"I'm going to get back at you for that Lisa." Bart said with a grin on his face as he looked at his sister.

"I know you will. I'll be ready for you." said Lisa as she looked at her brother.

Everyone began to talk with each other. Henry was with Helen, while his twin Damion was with Dora. No one knew what the relationship was between those four, but it was very interesting.

The children were interested in Ivan, who many kids found to be very cute. A number of girls surrounded the seven year old boy along with other boys. As the kids spoke to Ivan, Bart approached Gina and wanted to speak with her.

"Gina, can I speak to you privately? I'd like to talk to you about something." Bart said to his friend.

Gina nodded as she got up and went into the kitchen with Bart, leaving the other kids to wonder what they would say to each other. They decided not to bother them about it.

"Gina, it's time I start to bury the hatchet with all the bad things I've done in my nearly eleven years of living. Starting with every girl that has met me. Many of them I have already talked too before this trip.

I'm almost finished with making peace with my most of my girlfriends, so here I go. I'm sorry I didn't visit you enough while you were still locked up in juvenile.

I guess I forgot about you, since my life has been full of a lot things as you know by now. The dome incident being one of them and many poor choices I've made. I was afraid of what you would say when we did meet face to face.

It was just a matter of time after all. I wasn't very mature when it comes to girls and I'm still not. I'm trying hard to learn, but that still didn't give me any excuse to forget about you." Bart said to her.

Gina was surprised to hear this from Bart. It was clear to her that Bart has changed a lot, since she last saw him with his past visitation to the juvenile and the time she first met him.

"It's okay Bart. Things have been rough for the both of us. I didn't think I would of ever gotten out, until those kids bailed me out. I was very hesitant to go with them, since it's strange for anyone to bail someone out with no explanation.

I didn't know who he was or what he wanted with me until he mentioned you and Lisa. Then I came along with him. Keith is a really tough kid along with Damion and Henry. They're different from any other guy in that dump they bailed me out of." said Gina.

Gina stared at the window as she looked at the stars in the sky. The story flashes back to Friday afternoon, just four hours before the children would leave for Shelbyville. Gina was sitting in her jail cell alone.

The other girls were also in their jail cells. It appeared to be another usual day at Juvenile. Just then, the guard walked in and one by one opened the jail cells.

The girls were let out of their cells, much to the confusion of the prisoners themselves. The girls had just returned from the courtyard, so it was strange as to why they were leaving their cells again.

"Why are we leaving our cells? We just went out to the courtyard ten minutes ago." said one of the girls.

"If I told you ladies what was happening, you wouldn't believe me. So I'm going to show you what's going on." said the guard.

The girls were confused as to what the guard meant. When the girls got to the lobby, the Warden was there. He paced as he looked at each girl, including Gina.

"I hope this will be the last time I see you ladies in this place. My advice for all of you girls is don't look back. This is your second chance at freedom, because all of you are now free to go." said the Warden.

The girls gasped as they looked at each other. Most of them thought the warden had gone crazy, but when they looked at the front door, four figures stood there with their arms crossed.

It was Keith, Damion, Henry, and Priscilla. They weren't alone as several other boys, who were also from the juvenile were with them. The girls quickly recognized those boys.

"These are the four that somehow bailed you ladies out along with the boys. Don't know who they are, but you ladies are no longer our business anymore. You're now those four's business." said the guard.

The four advanced toward the girls and examined them one by one. None of the girls have ever seen these kids before, so they had no idea why they bailed them out.

"What gives? Do we even know you guys? Why did you bail us out of here?" asked Gina.

"The name is Keith, hon. As for why we bailed you girls and the boys out, we will go into further details once we're far away from this slave factory run by crooks." said Keith.

Keith, Damion, Henry, and Priscilla then turned around and Henry made a gesture to the girls to follow them. Some girls did follow, but some didn't follow. Keith knew some weren't following.

"The rest of you ladies don't have to follow us and can go do whatever you want to do. However, this will be the one time we're bailing you out from here. So if you end up back here, your ass is staying here.

We're not going to have a pissing contest about your egos, because we don't have the time for it. Quite frankly, we don't care either. Either you're in or you're out." said Keith as he walked out of the building.

The girls that refused to follow thought about what Keith said and agreed to go along with him. The flashback ended as Gina continued looking at the stars in the sky. Seeing the sky reminded her of the time she and Bart were on the run.

"The Parkinsons don't play around with these things. Neither do their friends. For some reason I like their style and I still don't know why. Maybe it's just me being strange again.

Gina since I neglected to visit you while you were locked up, I'm going to make it up to you. I'm not going to tell you yet. Once we get back to Springfield then I'll tell you." Bart said with a smile.

"Until then I got a present for you." Gina said with a grin.

Before Bart could answer, Gina gave him a punch to the arm.

"Ow what was that for." Bart said as he rubbed his arm.

Gina giggled. Punching Bart brought back even more memories of when she first met him.

"I did it cause I felt like it. Reminding you not to forget about me again." Gina said as she gave Bart a mischievous grin.

"It's great to have you back Gina. It's even better that you're no longer in that place anymore." Bart said with the same grin.

Gina then grabbed Bart by his shirt and then kissed him lip to lip, much to Bart's surprise. Gina had a smile on her face as she backed off. Bart was standing there stunned at what just happened.

"I really missed you, Bart. I had lost hope a long time ago that I will never have a family. I lost hope on a lot of things until me and you first met that day.

You were the only person in my entire life that gave me the hope. Your family coming to visit me the day after we escaped, that really meant a lot to me. I'll never forget what you did for me that day." said Gina.

"I felt bad when I found out you didn't. Don't worry, things will change for you, I promise." reassured Bart.

Bart and Gina walked back into the living room. Bart had another girl he needed to speak with and this one was really important.

He approached Jenny, who was sitting with the other kids. Bart was hesitant to talk to Jenny, because he was afraid she would refuse to speak with him. Bart went through with it anyway.

"Jenny... can I talk to you privately?" Bart said nervously.

Jenny could tell that something was on Bart's mind, so she gave him a nod. Jenny got up and walked with Bart into the kitchen. Some of the kids were wondering what Bart was going to say to her, but they decided to give the two privacy.

"Jenny, when we got shot at earlier today, it made me think about a lot of things. Anything could happen to any of us like Keith said on Friday. I've been wanting to get everything that's bothering me off my chest now.

This could be the last chance to do it before tomorrow, so here I go. I'm really sorry that I lied to you throughout our relationship. I was an idiot for lying to you and I should've told you the truth from the start.

I had to handle my business with my other girlfriends that have broken up with me, since things didn't go well. Except for Nikki, who was a challenge for me.

I'll talk about her another time. I'm probably asking too much, but do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" Bart said as he looked at Jenny.

Jenny held onto Bart's hands and looked at him. She wasn't angry at him anymore. Jenny has rarely mentioned her relationship with Bart, ever since they've been hanging out with each other.

"Bart, you did hurt my feelings that day when you revealed that you lied to me about our whole relationship. You lied about being a good person. I was really heartbroken when you told me that you lied about yourself and your life.

I went home that day crying. I opened my heart to you and I spent a lot of time with you. I want you to understand the things that I went through when you finally came clean about yourself.

You should've told me the truth from the beginning instead of waiting at the last minute. I've learned a long time ago that no one is perfect and I wouldn't have an issue knowing who you really were.

You also ignored your best friend Milhouse, who took the blame for that prank you two did. I understand I was important to you, but there are other people who are your friends too." Jenny said.

Hearing that Jenny cried the day she broke up with him made Bart feel ashamed for what he did to her. He also felt the same way about how he mistreated Milhouse.

"You made a surprise visit to my house, but I wasn't ready to see you yet, as you remember. After you saved the school from closing down, I decided to speak to your sister. I asked her some personal questions about you.

I wanted to know more about you, because for some strange reason I saw something in you that some girls at school didn't see or haven't understood yet.

Lisa told me you're a school jock that really cries for attention, so you pull pranks throughout the entire school, at home, and even throughout the town.

She stated that you've been mean to her on many occasions, but she also said you can be the nicest person anyone has ever met, but you're very shy to show it. It's basically a balancing scale when to you.

After hearing this from her, I made the decision to start speaking to you again. It wasn't going to be easy for me or you, so we took our time. Bart, hearing what you said earlier, I'm very proud of you.

You had the courage to tell the truth about happening in your life. Most kids wouldn't do that, but you're one of the few that did. That moment is where everyone respected you Bart and it was for real.

Not because of any silly pranks, but you poured your heart out into what you said. You're also doing the same thing right now. So Bart, my answer is yes. I do forgive you for lying to me." said Jenny as she smiled at him.

"Lisa is a real life saver for me. She's helped me out with many problems, especially the times where my dad uses me as a pawn in his schemes. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay Lisa for what she's done for me.

Lisa is one of the few people around our town that is helping me to become a better person. She in fact wants to change our town. I'm really glad you're giving me a second chance to be your friend, Jenny." Bart said with a smile.

Bart felt so much better that he finally made peace with his friend. Jenny felt the same way too as she kissed Bart on the cheek. Bart blushed as Jenny rejoined the other kids.

Bart had one more girl to talk too as he turned his attention to Jessica Lovejoy, who was sitting alone. She was alone thinking to herself when Bart showed up and sat down with her.

Jessica didn't look at Bart, since she still didn't want to admit to him that she was wrong in their relationship. She still felt Bart turned her into trash and made her feel like an outcast at school.

"Jessica, please look at me. We don't have to argue about anything. It's just the two of us together and no one is paying attention. I wanted to say to you face to face that you're a really, strong, yet sweet girl.

Earlier, you showed everyone that you had the skills to talk and debate. You out debated my sister of all the kids in the group and that's very rare to happen.

You became too much for me to handle and the relationship went sour. We can still talk to each other, but it's up to you if you want to talk or not. I'm not going to force you to speak to me." said Bart.

Jessica turned to see the spiky haired boy that she went out with a while ago. Jessica could no longer hide it anymore as she threw her arms around Bart and tightly hugged him. Bart was surprised as he held Jessica.

"I'm sorry Bart. It was my fault everything went bad between us. Ever since that happened, everyone at school has avoided me. Boys won't even look at me and I don't even exist to other kids." said a tearful Jessica.

Bart patted Jessica on the back to calm her down. After months of holding it in, Jessica finally admitted she was wrong in her relationship with Bart. She lied to other kids about Bart being horrible with her. Now she admitted the truth to her former boyfriend.

"Jessica it's not the end of the world. You're still a kid, you have plenty of time to make up for all the mistakes you've made. Everything you said today, it's true, especially what you said about Lisa. If you want me too, I'll even stand by you all the way through tough times." said Bart.

Jessica wiped the tears out of her eyes. She smiled and hugged Bart once again. She didn't have the words to explain how that felt to her as Bart stayed with her for the rest of the night.

Even though she didn't admit it, Jessica had finally made her peace with Bart and with God that night. Eventually the children went to sleep as the next day they had a mission to accomplish.


	8. More Bob, More Wars

The next day it was judgement day for the children. It was ten minutes passed two o'clock in the afternoon, since most of the children stayed up late last night. After getting themselves cleaned up, they left the house.

They wanted to leave Shelbyville as soon as possible before things started to get deadly for them. They started walking down the hills toward the town. The ground today was dry, which prevented anyone from slipping down the hills.

"We're going to straight into the belly of the beast. Get ready for the fight of your lives, because this is it folks." said Shan as he pulled out a knife.

Everyone had their weapons ready to be used. This time the children were not going to stand by and just allow the enemies to attack them first, they were going to take the fight to the enemies.

"Bart, before we go into the city, did you by any chance bring your slingshot with you?" asked Keith.

"Yeah, I have it in my back pocket, just in case I lost this knife I have. Why do you ask?" replied Bart.

Keith handed Bart a handful of darts, which were modified with longer pointed fronts. Bart liked the looks of these darts and quickly understood why Keith gave him these.

"Be very careful not to poke yourself with those. The pointed end is laced with scorpion venom, which should be more than enough to stun anyone." Keith said with a grin.

"Thanks, Keith. I'm going to really have some fun with these. Now I hope we do get attacked today." said Bart.

He placed the darts, facing down in a holster that he attached to his pants. This will allow him to have easy access to the darts. Just as everyone had exited the forest they heard a voice.

"Hello, Bart Simpson. I've finally found you out here with no adults around to stop me from completing my task." said a familiar, yet ominous voice.

Both Bart and Lisa immediately recognized the voice. Bart chuckled after hearing the voice speak.

"Hello, Sideshow Bob. The last time I heard from you, we were in court. You were sent to jail for life. So what brings you out here?" said Bart.

Somehow Bob discovered the location of the group in Shelbyville and he had his trademark knife with him. He was also wearing his orange prison jumpsuit.

"The town has fallen into utter chaos and I was able to free myself from that ratchet place. It's time for me to seek my vengeance upon you and your sister." threatened Bob.

Bart and Lisa this time were not intimidated by Sideshow Bob as they glared at him. Before Bob had the chance to come within range of the group, everyone immediately pointed their weapons directly at him. This caused Bob to stop where he was as he placed his hands up.

The children were not in the mood to deal with him. Bart fired one of the poisonous darts at Bob, which came very close to hitting him. Bart wasn't trying to hit him, since he was warning him to back away.

"It won't be you seeking vengeance against one of us, it will be us seeking vengeance against you." said Raven.

Yesterday's secret being exposed made everyone very angry and very prone to violence. Having Bob around only frustrated them even further.

"If you step any closer to us, the next dart I fire will be aiming for you heart. These darts are laced with scorpion venom, so you better stay the hell away from me." said Bart.

Keith put his weapon away and marched towards Bob. He had a beef to settle with the attempted murder as he cracked his knuckles.

"So you're the peace of trash that's been making Bart and Lisa's life a living hell. Well it's about damn time I meet you, because I have something to say to you." said Keith.

Sideshow Bob didn't know what to expect from Keith. He's never seen this kid before and thought this was just a typical boy that was speaking to him. He was about to find out how wrong he was about this boy.

"So you think you're bad going around kidnapping and trying to kill kids? Trying to kill families and attempting to make a struggling family's life a living hell? This is where I go off, you spineless piece of crap.

We're all here and in your face now. We're armed, dangerous, and ready to strike against anyone that opposes us. So what are you going to do about it?" said Keith as he challenged Bob to try and do something.

Keith shoved Bob and grabbed the knife right out of Bob's hand. He ripped the blade ride out of the handle, shocking most of the children in the process.

He then tossed the blade deep into the woods, where Bob couldn't get access to it as he held the handle of the knife in his hand. The blade landed into the side of a tree. Keith stood their with his arms crossed, daring Bob to try to retaliate against him.

Bob was stunned that a child was capable of disarming him with ease as well as his strength. He was even more surprised that this kid wasn't afraid of him, due to the fact he was an attempted murder.

He knew he was in trouble, since all of these kids were armed. He had no weapon and nothing to use against them. Keith was in his face verbally attacking the attempted child killer.

"You didn't like that did you? You didn't like it when I disarmed you without breaking a sweat. Do you find me very disrespectful, Mr. Terwilliger? Good, because you deserve it." Keith said as he intimidated Bob.

Bob was not going to be disrespected by a child as he responded, without putting his hands down.

"How dare you insult by good name like that you little brat. You don't know who you're dealing with..."

Bob wasn't able to finish his sentence as Keith cut him off from saying anything as he shoved Bob again.

"No, you shut your mouth and listen to me. You're going to listen to what I'm going to say whether you like it or not. When I'm talking, you shut up and listen. Don't ever interrupt me again." Keith said firmly.

Everyone clapped at how Keith was handling himself with Bob. They could tell Keith wanted to rip out Bob's throat, but he was restraining himself from doing that as he spoke to the attempted murder.

"You use big words and act like your above everyone. Let me take you back on a little trip into the past, Robert. You don't deserve to be called Sideshow Bob anymore. Robert Terwilliger Jr., none of these guys know who you are.

They know more about Krusty, then they do about you. It must be embarrassing knowing that barely anyone knows who you are. Everyone in Springfield long forgot who the real Robert Terwilliger Jr. was, as if they give a damn.

They would rather cause pandemonium then give a damn about you or your life, but enough about those looney tunes. Let me get to the point. You had the brains to be somebody, but man did you suck at it.

My mom accurately compared you to Lance Armstrong. He was a phony, just like your career as an attorney and entertainer was. Just like him, you used something to cover up your failed career as an attorney.

So you decided to try and kill an innocent ten year old boy, who never gave up hope on Krusty, while most of the town had turned against him like a pack of wolves.

Before most of us were born, you moved out to Massachusetts to go to Harvard, so you can become an attorney. When your dream of being an attorney turned into nothing more then failure, you came back to Springfield to become a clown's sidekick.

The reason you came back to that shell of a town, is because you didn't have what it took to become an attorney. You were boring, you didn't have the guts to handle tough cases, because you were too soft to put people away.

Showing mercy to the people that never showed mercy to the victims they hurt. You just sucked at everything in that department. Your failure of as an attorney was clearly evident.

We remembered the time you admitted the details of how you rigged the election to become mayor of Springfield. Very smart, you were dumb enough to admit it in a public court, and you were dumb enough to let an eight year old and a ten year old get to you.

For a guy who thinks he's above everyone, you sure are one clumsy person. You may have gone to Harvard, but that doesn't mean you were very bright. Your past failure as an attorney should of been exposed from that incident.

The reason it wasn't is because no one knows who you are. Most of the people in Springfield don't even know they're being ripped off by the very people they elected.

You're only known as Sideshow Bob, the murder to everyone. You got that job as a sidekick out of dumb luck. Your brother was the opposite of you and that's why he holds a grudge against you.

He was something that you wish you were. He had charisma, he was entertaining, and he was much more funny than you'll ever be. Krusty knew you weren't going to amount to much in life, so he picked you.

After all the years of being kicked around by Krusty, you set Krusty up, because of that canon act. That canon act summed up everything about your past career, which was blown away by your lack of having a spine." said Keith.

The other children weren't surprised that Keith was grilling Robert over the fact he's trying to kill Bart again. Bob couldn't even speak, because Keith was purposely interrupting him, so as to not hear him talk.

"Amazing, everything he's saying about Bob is filling in some holes about Bob's personal life. I've never seen anyone talk down to an adult like Keith is doing." said Bart.

"Your right, this is very rare. Keith usually has respect for grown ups, but this is one of those moments. He's never done this before as a matter of fact, so this is very serious for him." said Damion.

"I have to admit, it's kind of strange to see Bob being on the receiving end for once. I guess this is what many kids call karma." replied Lisa.

Robert didn't like being reminded about his past failures in life. What was even more insulting to him was that Keith was saying this to his face and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I don't even know why I'm raising my voice. This thing between you and Bart has nothing to do with Bart himself. It doesn't even have anything to do with Krusty over that canon act.

Bart is nothing more than a shield that you're using to hide your mediocre careers. It's repulsive that you're trying to bring harm to an innocent kid and his younger sister, because they figured out you framed the very entertainer that many kids have idolized for many years.

You should be ashamed of yourself, of course why bother saying that, you don't care. You don't even deserve to call yourself a person. You're a failure as a person and a failure in life.

If anyone in Springfield were to find out about your past career, you would be a laughing stock throughout the town. Forget about going to prison, you don't even deserve to be in prison anyway.

A perfect punishment for you is for everyone in the world to remember your legacy as a joke. Your entire life being known as a joke is a fate worse than death itself.

Some of us figured out why it was Bart out of every other kid in Springfield that you targeted. Just like every kid here, Bart has things you never had when you were a kid.

He has friends, he's well known in Springfield, has the guts to do things you couldn't do. You never had a real friend in your entire life and you weren't popular at school either. The idea Bart has things you never had just kills you everyday.

Now we have an ultimatum for you. If you get in the way of our mission, we're going to do something that the grown ups in Springfield don't have the balls to do. We will kick your ass." said Keith.

Robert had nothing to say, since his pride and dignity had been severely damaged by this child that stood before him. Keith had gotten into his head and Robert wasn't able to defend himself from the verbal assault. Henry and Helen approached Robert as they were being followed by Max.

"Robert meet my friend, Helen and my slightly younger twin brother, Henry. Helen and Henry, show this guy what crazy really is like." Keith said as he backed up and joined Max.

Before anyone could react Henry quickly kicked Robert right in the gut. Everyone gasped in shock. They didn't even see Henry kick Robert in the gut. It happened so fast, that many didn't thought Henry missed.

Out of nowhere Helen punched Robert in the face. Robert fell on the ground on his back. Both Henry and Helen violently attacked Robert. They kicked and punched Robert with extreme violence.

They tore parts of his orange jumpsuit and ripped out some of Robert's hair. Henry pulled out his knife and stabbed Robert in the arm, causing the group wince. It was a brutal attack on Robert as the two kicked and punched him over and over throughout his entire body.

The children were shocked by the sudden violence being displayed by Helen and Henry. Helen hadn't uttered a single word ever since this trip started. Henry usually spoke, but no one knew he was this violent.

Helen's sister, Dora had a chilling smile on her face as she was carrying her seven year old brother, Ivan, who grinned at what he saw. Dora and Ivan were enjoying every second of the beating.

Helen grabbed Robert and threw him into the ground. Bob landed on his back, causing everyone to flinch. Helen and Henry had a smug on their face as they marched over to Sideshow Bob.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on with Henry? Damion you and your brothers, we need to talk. Who do you guys think you are, mom and dad?" said Kenny as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Only thing I can say for this Kenny, some people never change. I rest my case on this." said Damion as he watched.

Helen grabbed Robert by the throat and began to strangle him. Robert was choking and struggling to get the girl off of him, but it was a useless attempt as Helen squeezed even tighter around his neck. Keith and Max had seen enough.

They went in, grabbed Helen and Henry, and pulled them away from Robert, who was gasping for air. The two were so aggressive, that Keith and Max were struggling to keep the two away from Robert.

"Okay Helen and Henry that's enough. We don't want you to kill this guy, so stop right now!" Max commanded.

Helen and Henry did what Max said as they calmed down. Keith pulled Henry over to Kenny, who grabbed his younger brother and hugged him. He patted Henry on the back, which calmed him down. Max had to hold onto Helen, who also calmed down.

"And that everyone, is why Henry can be very dangerous. He has trouble stopping when it comes to fights. Things never change when it comes to my little brothers." Kenny said as he patted Henry on the head.

Everyone was still in shock over the brutality of the attack. Robert had bruises and cuts on his body, but was otherwise okay despite being nearly beaten to death.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell did we just see there? What kid does that to another person and enjoys beating someone to death like that?" asked Phil.

"I have no idea. I never thought I would see the day that Sideshow Bob gets beat up by kids. For once, I feel bad for him going through that punishment." said Bart.

"It's kind of ironic that would happen to him. I guess that's what happens when you continue to pursue a lust for vengeance against someone." added Lisa.

Helen and Henry had blood dripping from their hands, which was a result from punching Bob multiple times in the head. The two didn't care and didn't bother to cover their bloodied hands with bandages or anything.

"Whether you two want them or not, whatever happens, we're going to give you two bandages. Not going to have you two getting sick or anything." said Kenny.

"You want to know what else is ironic about Henry? He's usually the voice of reason in tough situations like this. Sure he goes off on people, but at least he's not beating them to death." said Damion.

"Anyone that wasn't convinced over what me and Priscilla did at school, maybe this will change everyone's tone. The message is clear, don't get on Helen or Henry's bad side or you won't live." said Keith.

Keith then approached Robert, who was still on the ground after escaping death. Keith took off his sunglasses as he looked down at Robert, who looked up at the boy.

"Rather than have you killed, you're coming with us. If you try anything stupid, what my little brother and friend did won't measure up to what I'll do to you. I hope I've made myself clear, because I will not repeat myself again." said Keith.

Robert didn't know what would happen if he attempted a counterattack, so he agreed to go along with the children. Several kids shoved Robert to show they mean business.

"Some of you guys, watch him very closely. Do not let him out of your sights for any reason. If he tries to escape, kill this piece of trash immediately." said Keith as he put his sunglasses back on.

Everyone agreed as Robert had several weapons pointed at him. Keith then took off running and the rest of the group followed close behind him. The group ran behind some of the buildings and bushes.

As they emerged from hiding, bullets began to fire from all angles. The children armed with guns returned fire on the attackers as a large scale gun battle took place in the middle of downtown Shelbyville.

A number of the enemies used ladders to get onto the roof tops. The children not armed with a gun saw an opportunity to fight back. Bart and several other kids approached these ladders while taking cover.

They pushed over several ladders, causing a number of loud sounds. The sounds of falling ladders distracted the enemies long enough for the armed kids to shoot and kill them. They took out a number of the enemies with this strategy.

There were some unarmed men that were also on the ground. Several kids attacked the men. They punched, kicked, scratched, and even bit the men. Even Shelby, who was originally against the group was attacking his own people.

His friends were doing the same thing as complete chaos erupted. Everyone kept moving forward as more gunfire was discharged at the group. The gunfire came from the ground rather than the roof of many houses in the area.

Bart was firing his slingshot, while using the poison tipped darts. A number of enemies were hit by the darts and were on the ground in pain. Bart was using a wall as cover to prevent being hit by bullets.

More rapid gunfire was taking place as everyone took cover, once again. Downtown Shelbyville had become something out of a war film. The children fought aggressively against their attackers as they advanced.

A bullet had grazed Keith's arm, but he didn't even flinch from it. This surprised everyone that Keith didn't even flinch from being grazed by a bullet.

Keith getting grazed by the bullet only made him angrier as the children retaliated against the enemies, once more. Keith pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it.

A loud explosion was heard as dust and debris flew into the air. Once the smoke cleared, there was no movement around the area. Everyone quickly moved along.

"Whoa, I didn't think you guys had grenades and explosives. How did you get those?" Bart asked.

"This is America, you can buy anything these days and at a good price. Those explosives were actually easy to come by thanks to our father. They can clear out an entire house with one blast." said Keith as he looked at the wound on his arm.

"Are you okay? That bullet left a long cut on your arm, maybe we should stop and get that looked at before we continue moving on." Lisa replied as she looked at the wound.

"I've had much worse than this, so this is nothing. As far as I see it this is just a scratch, but thanks for your concern, Lisa. It's good that you and the others care about other people's wellbeing." said Keith.

Keith then turned his attention to movement in one of the alleyways. He made a gesture to some of the kids to go and look at the movement with caution.

"Approach those bastards and bring their ass over here. We're going to get information out of them by force." said Keith as he reached for his handgun.

It turns out there was two men that were not seriously injured by the grenades. They weren't close to the blast and were merely stunned by the explosion.

The did get scraped by the debris though. The group brought the men out and forced them to kneel down before them. Keith pointed his handgun at one of the men's head.

The man didn't dare move his hands as he closed his eyes and got ready to meet his fate. The first man wore army uniform and has orange hair with a buzzcut. His friend also wore army uniform and has brown hair in a cowlick.

"First things first, Shelby do you or your friends know where your father hid the keys for the impound lot?" asked Keith.

Shelby and his friends shook their heads and shrugged as they looked at the two men being held captive.

"Shelby's father never told us the location of where the keys were. He said it was in a safe place, but we don't know where that place is exactly." said the Shelbyville Milhouse.

Keith gave Shelby's friends a nod as he turned his attention to the two men, who were in fear as to what will happen to them.

"Tell us where the impound lot is or your friend's brains will be all over the ground. For each second you don't tell us, I will put a bullet in every part of your limbs, until I blow your head off." said Keith as he cocked the gun.

The man looked at his friend and saw his friend was literally shaking in fear. He could not allow his friend to be killed over this, so he gave into the group's demands. He knew he was going to be in serious trouble for helping the Springfield residents.

"The location of the keys is right across the street from the impound lot. It's on the second floor of the house. The impound lot's owner hid the keys in a drawer, but that's all we were told.

I don't know where in which drawer, but it's in the house somewhere I swear. They didn't tell us anymore than that and would threaten to kill us if we did. Please don't kill him or myself." said the man.

"Shelby, by any chance does your father have insurance on the house?" asked Raven.

"I have no idea. My dad was too busy planning this relation against Springfield, that I never had the chance to ask him. It never even crossed my mind, since we never thought we would even be in this position." replied Shelby.

"Didn't you move your stuff to a secure location along with the other kids in town, just incase a the town gets bombed?" said the Shelbyville Nelson.

Shelby thought about that and remembered that he did store his stuff in a location far away from downtown Shelbyville. He gave his friends a nod.

"Fair enough, you two. That's all we needed to know, since we don't want to fork over too much money into insurance and so forth. Our town will probably be bankrupt at the way things are going. Keith, what are you going to do with these two men?" replied Olivia.

"Easy, I'm going to ask them something else. I've got one more question for you two gentlemen. What are your names?" Keith said to the man with the orange hair.

"My name is Tyson and my friend there is Arthur. Why do you guys want to know our names?" said Tyson.

"That's all we wanted to know from you two, since we are quite the curious bunch. You two will live to see another day." said Keith as he placed his gun back in his holster.

He and Priscilla suddenly grabbed the two men and put them in sleeper holds, causing the men to go to sleep. It was unexpected to many, since it happened out of nowhere.

"I must say, that was a very bold move by you two there. Why did you decide to spare them anyway, rather than finishing them off?" said Robert.

"Normally, I wouldn't care for whatever trash came out of your mouth. However, I did it because I'm not that type of person. I'm not a cold blooded killer looking to end someone's life. I'm not going to lower myself to their level.

I will only resort to killing to protect my family and my friends here. Their cause for killing us is over something that happened more than two hundred years ago, which none of them were alive to see.

That's one of the two reasons why we let you live, Robert. Despite the fact you've tried to kill two innocent kids, we're not going to end someone's life that way. We have a heart, even if we're shy to show it." said Keith as he secured and tied up the two men with rope.

The entire group nodded in agreement. For the first time in a long time, the children were being treated like a person and not something that's inferior. Priscilla gave Keith a high five as the group got ready to continue their task.

"Damn, Keith is the bomb. The thing about him is that he understands how we feel about things." said Nelson.

"You can say that again, I'm still shocked he knew so much about other people in Springfield." said Lisa.

"If you guys met Ceasar, which is what our parents calls Keith, a few years ago, he was very different. Ever since he met Priscilla, he's done a complete 360 and now does he's a true leader." said Kenny.

"It explains why you guys were being tough on everyone at the school a few days ago. You guys know we're capable of getting back the statue rather than the grown ups." said Lisa.

"Surprised y'all didn't catch that sooner rather than later. We've been motivating you guys from the start. We know you guys can accomplish anything in your lives if you put the effort into it." replied Shan.

"Well that's motivating enough for us to find that statue and get back home." said a determined Q-Bert.

Everyone agreed with Q-Bert as they made their way through downtown Shelbyville. They didn't know what will happen, but were up for whatever challenge lay ahead for them.


End file.
